Total Control
by WritingWoman
Summary: Ok, It's been a while. Miroku, it turns out, is not losing his Wind Tunnel, but learning how to control it! The learning may kill him, though... And everyone else... con. from 'The Newcomers'
1. Default Chapter

_**Ch1**_

_**Rescue**_

"She's going to die!" Said Shippo.

"No, no, don't say that, think positive." Rain let go of Inuyasha as he spoke to Shippo.

"She'll die quickly." Quipped Sesshomiru.

"Rain, calm down." Loeyla said, alarmed by the looks Rain was casting at her mate. By all rights, if looks could kill, Sesshomiru would be dead. "We have to plan a bit. Not every one here can fight. Kagome, you and Shippo will stay here. Someone will come out with the baby, and you will start back to Songo. Ok?" Kagome nodded. Shippo nodded as well, but knew he would follow them. They set out.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Ankha pushed the hair that had come loose of her braid out of her face (she had braided it before Songo's child was born so it wouldn't get in her way.) and looked over her shoulder. She snarled at the long line of booby traps sprung behind her. Naraku was toying with her. He knew she would be more than able to get through them. He had just been hoping that someone would be with her. He should know better. Ankha worked alone. But she had sprung every trap on the off chance that if someone had followed her, they would be safe. Sniffing in disgust, she moved on.

A short, roughly carved hallway later, she came upon the baboon man. Boldly, she walked closer.

Naraku heard her footsteps approaching, but did not turn. In a low, taunting voice, he said "Here, kitty kitty." Ankha rushed him, claws out. When she was close enough, she pounced. Naraku turned to reveal that cradled in his arms was Sango's baby. Ankha did a back flip in midair to avoid hitting the child.

She landed hard on the heels of her bare feet. Her tail flicked out behind her in irritation. "Give me Tayallay." She growled. Naraku shrugged as if the baby was of no consequence, and tossed it in the air. Ankha jumped to catch the girl, and as soon as her feet had touched the ground she leaped again, over to the far wall where she tenderly laid the newborn down on her cloak. Naraku stole up behind the cat demon and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, slowly forcing his nails in. Then he threw the assassin against the opposite wall, like she was so much garbage.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Rain hesitated at the front of the cave. He hated caves. The dank, the dark, the_ eeewww_. But he thought of Ankha being in there alone, facing off with Naraku, and it gave him the strength to go over the front bottom teeth of the skull. Quickly, their eyes adjusted to the dark and they walked on in. Turning a blind corner, their eyes were greeted with a long line of torches that seemed extremely bright after the lengthy darkness. Shielding his eyes, Rain was stunned with what was illuminated by the flickering light.

Spikes. Metal spikes. Giant boulders, arrows, all the booby traps ever made, it seemed, had been fit into this long hallway of doom.

"Whoa." Inuyasha smelled for blood and found no trace. "Look at all those. And I don't smell any blood. Do you guys?" Everyone shook their heads no.

"Do you think it's safe?" Miroku asked.

"Throw a rock." Came a familiar high pitched voice. It was Shippo.

"What are you doing here! You're supposed" Inuyasha cut Loeyla off.

"All right." The half breed picked up Shippo by the head and prepared to throw him into the treacherous hallway before him. Talabinya smacked dog face upside the head, making Inuyasha drop the foxling, whom Rain caught. Yanking Shippo up to eye level by his collar, Rain spoke to him in a low, dangerous voice.

"Shippo, you will go back now. If you follow us again, next time there will be no one to help you. You being here could cause Ankha to die, do you understand? If we're fighting Naraku, you can't be around to distract us. He'll kill you too, as an afterthought, or just for pleasure, if you are around and we're dead. Now, go back to Kagome." Shippo ran as fast as he could to get away from the furious bounty hunter. Loeyla threw the rock.

It was safe. They slowly picked their way through the dangerous place as Ankha fought with the Baboon Man.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Ankha slowly rose from the pile of rubble that had rained down on her after her painful collision with the wall. She felt the sore cuts on her neck. When she tried to speak, she found it hard. When she tried to sing, she found it impossible. Naraku laughed as she completed her inspection.

"I've taken away your most reliable weapon. Your neck is damaged too much for you to sing the simplest of songs." She mouthed something at him, but he couldn't hear. "What was that?" he couldn't help it. He was curious.

He voice was gravely and harsh. "Here, monkey, monkey." The baboon man growled and attacked her. This time, she knew it was coming. Quickly, she dashed out of the way. It was an old trick, yes, but always worth a shot. Naraku didn't slam into the wall, but the trick gave Ankha enough time to transform into her demon form, Orlmvhh Mrtsg, the Night Lioness.

Her head was much like that of a lioness's, but smaller and finer boned. Her eyes were large and a brilliant green color. Smart looking black tufted ears capped her head, and short black stripes ran down the spine of her long neck. Her body was graceful and slender, obviously built for speed. The dew claws on her legs were tipped in black, and poisonous. Her long, whip-like tail ended in a short, sharp black barb, also poisonous. For all her slender form, she was still strong.

A breeze from a crack in the roof of the cave barely moved her short, silky fur as she stood before Naraku. Torchlight glittered off her golden coat. Niroku stared, then laughed.

"Such a pretty, it's a pity that you have to die." The cat gave off a snarl and looked like a streak of lightning as it raced for him. Right before she would have hit him, the lioness swerved, and her tail flashed out.

Naraku, expecting her to run right into him, was not prepared for this. The barb stabbed him quickly in the chest, then followed it's mistress as she ran in circles around him. Closer and closer, she tightened the circle until she was within range again. Then she stabbed him, again and again. If he reached out a hand, she bit it, never slowing in her mad race. But Naraku is nothing if not patient. He waited for just the right moment, then threw himself on the cat.

Slam! His weight broke a few of Night's ribs as they landed on the unforgiving stone floor. She heard the snaps, felt the bone break, felt muscle tear. After Naraku had leapt up to fight again, she took a second to rise herself, feeling the broken ends of her ribs grind together. She decided to fight in her other form, as a human. So as she rose, her body changed and twisted into Ankha again. Her demon form was still hurt, but this one was basically untouched.

She realized she didn't have a chance unless she used her shard. And so she would have, if it hadn't of been tucked in her cloak under the baby. 'Stupid!' She chided herself. If you're thinking that she should go get it, let it be known that she didn't want Naraku's attention drawn to the baby. And besides, I don't think Naraku would just wait passively as she rummaged through her cloak to find it.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "The fight scene might take a while. I'm in charge of it, and I've been longing for detail. A few readers have complained about the lack of it too."_

_B.B.- "What readers?"_

_W.W.- "Well, OBP, DC, and me."_

_B.B.- (taps on glass of computer) "Anybody out there?"_

_W.W.- (Squishes face to glass) "I don't see anybody."_

_B.B.- (Turns, smirks at W.W.) "Again, what readers?"_

_W.W.- "Somebody will read it. Someday..."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Rain and Sessho were the first to reach the site of the battle. Miroku and Talabinya were close on their heels, towing Inuyasha and Loeyla along. Talabinya spotted the baby first. "Loeyla." She whispered and pointed at the bundle. "That must be the baby. I'll get her." Loeyla nodded. Quietly, the fox woman crept to the baby and cradled her in her arms. She tried lifting Ankha's cloak but found she couldn't. It was too heavy. 'How can she stand it?' It weighed at least twelve times what she did herself! She pushed pass the group and worked her way through the tricky hallway again. Gathering up Kagome and Shippo, they started back towards Sango's hut.

It had taken Rain a few seconds to realize who was fighting Naraku. Ankha had never taken off her cloak in his memory. She was beautiful, and most definitely a woman. Then, it broke through his thick skull that she was losing.

"I've got to help her!" He shouted. Sesshomiru and Inuyasha held him back.

"She'll kill you if you interfere!" Sessho said.

"And she'll die if I just stay here!" In the end, they had to sit on him to keep him out of the fight.

In Ankha's head, she wasn't losing. She was just taking a bad turn. Neither Naraku or Ankha noticed the intruders. Ankha rushed the baboon man, hoping to catch him off guard with her transformation. It didn't work. Her claws grazed his arm, but other than that he ducked and grabbed her leg, forcing her to fall. She was up again fast though. She tried rushing him again. She leapt upon his back and started stabbing and clawing and biting him with all her might. He screamed in pain as one claw struck deep between his collar bone and his shoulder. He grabbed her arm and forcefully yanked her off. Ankha's arm was ripped out of it's socket. She would have popped it back in if some muscles hadn't been torn as well.

But Naraku had made a mistake. He was knocked off balance as he pulled her off, and he fell on one of her claws. It felt like fire to him. Yelling, he leapt up. Ankha was also on her feet by the time he had regained his balance.

Naraku carefully noted the damage he had done to her shoulder, then was reminded of the havoc she had wreaked on his as he felt the warm blood trickle into his hand. He tried lifting it, but his arm would not respond. 'She must have cut a nerve.' He thought. The evil man looked up at her and smiled. Ankha felt a nearly over whelming urge to wipe that smile off his face. Naraku said "We are both wounded, each with one useless arm. It's been a long time since I've been hurt. How can one so weak harm me? No matter. You shall die in any case."

Running at her, he grabbed her wounded arm. She screamed aloud in pain as he slammed her repeatedly into the stone, but was silent as he tossed her into the wall. She lay there, blood trickling out the side of her mouth, nearly dead. Naraku crouched next to her head, and whispered in the ear.

"Before you die, I'm going to tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was an assassin who served me. He died. So, I needed a new one. Now, I don't want you to get a big head, but cat demons really are the best for assassins. I didn't lie when I said a fox killed your parents, I didn't lie. I just neglected to mention which fox." He made a motion and a shadow peeled from the wall. "This fox."

It was the teen from the horse, almost a year ago! Ankha's eyes barely registered surprise. She didn't have enough energy to be shocked. She had been so close to the teen that day! If only she had known. Naraku glanced at the fox. "Yes, my faithful servant, Rammahallen. She looks so young, doesn't she? She's nearly twice your age. You may leave now, woman." Rammahallen smirked at the defeated cat, and backed into an even deeper shadow, a hidden door.

"Her family doesn't know about her service to me. She's been successfully tricking them for a long time now. She's the one who paid the bandits to mutilate your parents and kill them in the first place. Well, on my orders.

"You see, she's my eyes and ears in the peaceful community. When you were born, she told me. You were selected to become my new servant/assassin. Be honored. Do you remember your master? Ah, I can see you do. He was part of my plan. His job was to break your spirit so that you would do anything I said. One day, a messenger came. He said 'Mission accomplished, all spirit gone.' And so I went to gather you from him. By that time, you'd been an assassin for a while. You were known, and at level two. But no one ever met you. All deals went through your master, Huko. So no one ever saw what state you were in.

"Now, I'll admit it, Huko was an idiot. He only saw the surface of things. But he was perfect for your training.

"When I arrived at Huko's mansion, I smelled the very distinctive smell of rotting flesh. Intrigued, I walked inside. Do you know what I found?"

Ankha looked into Naraku's eyes. She was terrified with what she saw. Windows were eyes into the soul. Where Naraku's soul should of resided, was a dark, seething mass. It looked like hundreds of slimy eels. They were crawling all over each other, feeding on each other in a starving frenzy. Black in color, they surged and ebbed, slowly growing even as she watched. 'He's being eaten from the inside.'

"I found what might of been a human being at one point. The rotting carcass of your master, Huko. His inside had been strewn all about the room, but most particularly I noticed his head. It was mounted where his prized boar used to be. Flies were crawling all over his eyes and walking on his swollen tongue, from where it hung from his mouth.

"From the marks upon what was left of his flesh, I assumed you had killed him. As I approached the head, I saw your trademark symbol, an eye with a burning iris, carved into his forehead, and my suspicions were confirmed. I also read your little message scratched into the wood under the head. 'The pigs will die.' Nice touch.

"To be honest, I was amazed. How could you have killed him? You were supposed to be broken. So, you must have hid yourself from him, made him believe that you were his mindless slave. Now, it takes a lot to amaze me, so I decided to see what you would do. You killed everyman that had ever hired you for a hit. But you stayed on as an assassin. You didn't know anything else. You were twelve then, in human years, and had been seven years under the service of your master. You are nearly twenty two now, ten years of freedom. You've made quite a name for yourself." He pulled a knife from his boot and chuckled. "All for nothing. Black Lullaby, sixth level assassin, only living master of the Assassin's Storm, will be killed with a simple boot dagger." Slowly he made a long cut down the side of her face. She just stared at him, unflinching and uncaring. 'So what?' Her eyes said to him. Naraku raised the knife high above his head and

"NO!" The word burst from Rain's lips as he shoved the two men sitting on him to the floor. He rushed over, pulling out his sword as he went. He pressed a button on the hilt, his sword becoming many small blades all held on a sharp chain. Literally the chain was sharp. It's edges had been worn down into little razor toothed links. He whirled this whip around his head a few times, the launched it at Naraku. The baboon man heard the wind whistling as the blades came snaking towards him. Quickly, he leaped, nimbly dodging the attack. The weapons tip plowed into the wall. Rain yanked it back and it became a regular sword again. Naraku merely raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Ah. The Viper's Kiss. That hasn't been seen in a while. Bad throw, though, boy. It's supposed to wrap around my neck and rip my head off. Obviously, that didn't happen.

"Oh, are you surprised that I know about your favorite attack? You shouldn't be. I killed the being that created it. It's his skull out side. You great grandfather's skull."

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Naraku sure is talkative today."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Rain shook his head fiercely. "No!" It couldn't be. He would have known if he was part demon, wouldn't he?

"Denial doesn't change the facts, boy." Naraku went on, ignoring the cat demon behind him, knowing that he could toy with this creature and still finish her off. "He married a human woman, the fool, and had a half breed daughter. She married a human also. Had a son, blah blah, then came you, with the Water Dragon demon blood weakened and watered down. Demon Dragons are rare, Water Dragons even more so. You are the only one left alive of your family. Feel special, my boy.

"I've killed every member of your family, dragon blood or not. They've all come willingly after me, and who am I to refuse their challenge?" Naraku chuckled. It seemed that the family's destiny was to rush head first into a battle with him, and die in the process. He was looking forward to the death of this one. "That sword you are holding, boy, is a sword that is tied to your family. The eldest in each generation finds that sword, no matter what. And yet, once you die, it'll be up for grabs. I don't suppose you'll mind if I take it?"

Rain's head was spinning. Was that why he had been abandoned? They had died? Been killed by this man? And now he wanted to take the sword?

"Just try and take it." Naraku came slowly closer to the Bounty Hunter, taunting him, making himself an easy target. Rain ran at him, sword in front. But Naraku was ready. He whipped a sword out from under his pelt and easily parried the first blow. The hunter was a superb swordsman, however. He wielded the sword as if it were as light as a toothpick, an extension of his arm. His skill kept Naraku on the defensive until Rain stumbled over an uneven patch in the floor. The baboon man took advantage of his opponents misstep and barreled down on him, heavily offensive.

Rain was sweating gallons of sweat now. The stuff made his hands slippery and his grip infirm. The next hard blow Naraku delivered sent the sword skittering across the floor and Rain staggering against the wall. Naraku raised the tip of his sword to Rain's throat and smiled a grim smile. "Been a pleasure, boy."

Ankha had been watching their fight, saw Rain stumble and lose ground. 'No!' She wouldn't let him die defending her! That will that had amazed Naraku so much rose to the surface and gave her the strength to heave herself up. Slowly, every muscle and joint screaming in agony, she rose. She tried to take a step, and nearly collapsed from the effort. She looked down.

A splintered bone was sticking out three inches above her flesh in her right leg. 'That's gonna hurt tomorrow.' So she settled her weight onto her 'good' leg and moved the hand that was still functioning (It was her left arm that even now dangled uselessly from her body.) Up to the small pouch around her waist. It was still there. Somehow it must have hung on throughout her bumpy ride. Her fingers fumbled with the knots holding it closed. 'Come on, come on, work, damn you!'

Finally she opened the bag, just as Rain lost his sword. Carefully, she picked out three of the daggers. It her hands had been working properly, she could have managed fifty or so, but in their current condition, so only dared three. They could kill the thrower just as easily as the target. She looked up in time to see Naraku aim his sword at Rain's throat.

"Bastard." She spoke as loud as she could, and threw the daggers as hard as she could at Naraku. She watched the daggers leave her hand as if in slow motion, watched them travel through the air and lodge in Naraku's back. The baboon man dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Ankha's demon form's poison and the dagger's poison met and mingled in his blood stream. Where his body had been able to resist one, two were overwhelming.

"Miroku" Ankha croaked out. "Suck him up! You have thirty seconds until he's dead." Quickly, Miroku did as she said. The cat demon threw him the antidote, miming that he should drink it. Otherwise, the poison would have spread from Naraku to Miroku, and he would have died as well. Naraku died in the vast void he had cursed the monk's family with. He died cold and alone, trapped in the darkness.

Ankha's pain blurred eyes turned to Rain. Why had he helped her? Why didn't he want her dead, with the way she had treated him most of the time? "Rain..." She took a step towards him, having forgot about her leg in the fogginess of her mind. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the stone floor, mercifully blacking out before she hit.

"Ankha!" Rain ran to her, beating Sessho and Loeyla there. He sent them away to make a stretcher so they could take her back to the hut to heal. Carefully, he turned her over and cushioned her head on his lap, away from the cold stone. Looking at her, he noticed that her face was different. Two more red marks had appeared.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha. Or anyone else in that show. However, WritingWoman owns Ankhale Suneye and Ligerrain Melhas. BlondBitch owns Loeyla and Talabinya.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch 2**_

_**What the Hell?**_

Sessho and Rain carried her out of that miserable place. It took both Inuyasha and Loeyla to carry the cloak. At first they had taken turns, but as they had walked on, it became too heavy for just one to carry, and it seemed to become heavier with each mile. The group from the cave caught up with Talabinya and the rest, and Rain covered Ankha with his cloak so Shippo wouldn't see the state his heroine was in. Miroku carried nothing, but was burdened by the pain in his hand. While the antidote had kept the poison from killing him, a burning spread through his hand. It hurt so badly that he walked in a daze, his whole being focusing on the pain and trying to keep it from spreading further. Talabinya carried the baby still, though Kagome sometimes took her to give the fox demon's arms a rest. In silence, they walked the long walk back to the hut. They only stopped once, to nap, but they slept so badly, that they just got up and continued on.

They had to wake Ankha up to get inside the hut. They could barely see it, for while they had no ill intentions toward Songo, the blanket was still very protective. It's power shrank back into itself, however, upon Ankha's command. The cranky cat demon had fallen asleep directly after issuing the order, and so missed the emotional reunion between mother, father and daughter. Perhaps it was for the best. Ankha avoided public displays of what she deemed 'weak emotions': love and fear, with almost a religious zeal. Kagome and Loeyla went to work on patching the assassin up almost immediately, after shooing the men (and Shippo) outside. Some things weren't meant to be seen by creatures with such weak constitutions.

And it was bloody work. In Loeyla's opinion, though, the worst thing to take care of was the leg. Kagome agreed heartily. Then there was the long, deep cut on her face and neck, and her mangled shoulder. Those were her main wounds. The came the multitude of cuts, fractures and breaks, including this one place on her ribs where a stone had entered a bone, snapping it clean in half. That was especially tricky to get out. They tended to her injuries as best they could, then went outside to let Ankha sleep in peace. They found the boys telling Shippo and Songo what had happened in the cavern. Kagome sat down to listen herself.

Rain sat by himself, not saying anything, even when they came to his part in the tale. He watched Inuyasha leap up to do a comic rendition of his sword fight, but Rain didn't find it very funny. As Inuyasha came closer to Sessho, the dog demon reached up and pulled him down. Inuyasha landed hard on his butt. Rain was shook out of his reverie by Kagome asking him if something was wrong. He tried his best to smile, and, hoping it was convincing, said no.

The Bounty Hunter's pride had taken a beating. He had lost. He had lost a sword fight. Sword fighting, his specialty and his passion, a thing he had been doing as long as he could remember. What he was known for. And he would've even died too, if Ankha hadn't saved him. How ironic. The person he had been trying to save had saved him. Even half dead, she was better than him. He was pulled out of the mire of his thoughts by the mention of Ankha's name.

Kagome and Loeyla were updating on her health.

"Well, she'll live." Loeyla said. A few people heaved a sigh. "I don't know how long it'll be until she heals. She may be a demon, but she was hit pretty hard. Over and over. And over. I'm hoping that there is no internal bleeding, but it's hard to tell. Her head was really banged up, so she may or may not have her memory. Her neck will heal soon, and her voice will be undamaged." Inuyasha was a bit put out at that. "Rain," Kagome was talking now. "Were you hurt? You fought too." Rain was touched by her concern. He shook his head at her.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Inuyasha hmphed. "So, Ankha will be all right?"

"We hope so."

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

The night passed in peace. They slept well, tired out from their long journey and from their worry. They were going to need that sleep.

You see, cat demons are awful patients. They hiss and complain about every medicine and every day spent indoors. The only good thing was that they had to sleep eventually, and Ankha did also. When she slept, she transformed into her demon form, giving it time to heal as well. It took a full week of torture for everybody for Ankha to heal. Even Inuyasha was sympathetic at first, but that lasted maybe five minutes before she sent him running from the room, dodging a bowl.

"She's evil!" He exclaimed. "Pure evil! I'm not going in there again, you can't make me!" Shippo came in once a day, but his visits only made it worse for Ankha, who hated to be cooped up inside. All he would talk about was what flower or creature he had seen that day, and it made her long to leave that rotten bed and see the newly budding world for herself, but her damn leg wouldn't heal. She was also irritated by Rain. He never came to visit. The guy saves her life, and she can't even thank him. Not that she would, she decided. She'd yell at him for interfering with her fight. Didn't he know that she never lost? So when he was finally forced to visit by Kagome, who had been nagging him the whole time, she gave him the cold shoulder and pretended to be asleep until she really did fall asleep, changing into her demon form as she did.

Rain stared at the golden figure on the bed. He had sat there the whole time, knowing that she wasn't asleep, but not knowing what to say. What do you say to someone you thought hated you when she drags herself up from the dead to save your ass? Really, what do you say? He had been avoiding meeting her again, because of that. He had known this woman for almost a year, and he couldn't make heads or tails out of her. She's an assassin. She loves children. She seems to hate his guts. She saved his life. She acts as if life doesn't effect her. She has nightmares of her parents dying. They had all heard what Naraku had said to her, when she had been lying there, more than half dead. Rain shuddered again as he recalled how she had killed her master. What must he have done to make her do that?

Night Lioness whimpered and rolled over in her sleep, facing Rain now. Asleep, not attacking a man dressed like a monkey, she looked almost kitten-ish. He could see her tail twitching under the covers. He smiled as it wiggled about. Rain wondered what she was dreaming about. His eyes became heavy and he snuggled into the chair where he sat, thinking that he should leave, but couldn't get up enough energy to. Right before his eyes closed, he heard a particular noise coming from the large cat. It sounded almost like a song. A song dispersed with laughter. He slept.

His dream merged with hers. He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly he was dreaming memories of things that had never happened to him. He crouched beside what he assumed to be Ankha, or Night Lioness, really, but whoever it was was a cub. They crouched in the bushes, and watched two fully grown cat demons in their demon form walk along the path in a well tended garden. The cub beside him was unaware that he was there. The cub growled softly and leaped out at the two demons on their stroll. The one she had pounced on fell swiftly, and played as if dead. The cub crept up to the face, worried, and his head snapped up, and the demon snuffed "Boo!" The cub squealed in fright and delight then quickly sprinted away, the male chasing after her. The name for this demon popped into his head, but it wasn't the name he expected. 'Daddy.' This was the cubs father. Ankha's father. 'So that means', Rain turned his head and looked at the female, 'That must be her mother.' The mother huffed at the two that were playing, telling the father to be careful or stop. 'Wait, I don't speak cat.' He realized that since he was witnessing Ankha's memories, that every thing that she understood he would be able to understand too. The father quickly rolled upright and stood. He scuffled his feet like a child who had gotten caught doing something naughty. His daughter and wife laughed.

Then the dream spun ahead, and Rain only caught glimpses of what was an over all happy childhood, interspersed with small sadness': Ankha's first experience with people who didn't like demons, her parents leaving on business trips and her being left at home with a cranky woman, falling out of her favorite tree. Then, came the dream. He huddled beside her under the bush, saw what happened to her parents, was with her as she ran to their bodies, and was picked up by a bad smelling man a few days after, as he found her wandering on the road. He was trapped also in that small cage as she was transported to her new master's home, wandered through the same empty halls, met the man with her.

The next years passed by, and specific memories jumped out at him: Her first experience on the receiving end of a whip; being locked into a small dark room for days on end with no food, no light, and as little water as it took to keep her alive, and only her thoughts for company; the nightmares and the rituals; and then the dream focused in on her first assassination job. A vision of a pale fat man lying in his bed, asleep. The young cat demon crept up to him and started swaying in time to a music only she and the sleeping man could hear. The fat man twisted on his bed, his mouth opened and foamed over, and then he lay there, still. The young Ankha turned and he saw her eyes. They were empty, desolate, but a deep anger simmered there, way near the bottom, he could barely see it. Then there was the fleeing of the house, running back to the mansion. More blurs, more assassinations. Then, there was an explosion of the anger he had seen, and a rage came over him, overwhelming all rational thought. Then he came out of the insanity with her, and saw what she had did with her own hands, all the blood that surrounded her. Her master's blood. He watched her huddle in a small ball on the floor, and shake. But sadness was not the feeling that came to her. It was relief.

She sat there in the gory room until she came up with a plan. Than she ran around the house, gathering things, destroying others. He watched her snatch up the map and jar, her cloak, the blanket and a few other items he couldn't recognize. Last of all, after stealing all the money, she crept into his office, the room across from the one designated for her whippings and the other punishments. The Punishment Room, Huko had called it simplistically, belittling her pain. She smashed the desk with a large bust the was sitting in the room, a bust she had always despised, though she never knew why. Once the desk was 'open', she searched through the heap of wood and pulled out a glittering item. He recognized it as the ankh she always wore around her neck. It was the only thing she had that belonged to her parents. Huko had taken it from her. She pressed the cold metal to her cheek and stroked it lovingly. It was different from the one of the pair she had given Songo. Ankha stood and hung the ankh about her neck by its smooth chain. Then, he went with her to the room as she scratched the message into the wood, and followed her as she left the place of her imprisonment, never looking back.

Suddenly, they weren't in her dream. They were standing face to face in a void, still not in the real world, but not dreaming either. It was a full grown Ankha he looked at now. A full grown mad Ankha, with ten sharp claws.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled at him. "Get the fuck out of my mind! How did you get in here, anyway? Never mind, what did you see?"

He just stood there, speechless. That was one trip he never wanted to take again. How could she stand going through that every night? She had asked how he had gotten here. Why was he here, was his question. Then the answer came to him like a flash of lightening. She was overburdened by memories. One of his attacks was the ability to take memories away. He kept them in a little bag around his waist, much like what Ankha did with her daggers. When he needed one, he'd reach in there and search around for the specific marble the memory had turned into, hold it in front of his eyes, and be able to 'read' it. The attack was called Amnesia. Somehow, he had come here. He had seen what she had been through, lived it with her. He turned and looked at the cat demon.

"Ankha." He spoke urgently, stopping her verbal attack on him. "I have the power to take all the bad memories away. If you wish, I could do that for you." Now it was Akha's turn to be speechless. Get rid of her memories?

Did she want to? 'Yes!' a part of her cried out, a part she had nearly forgotten existed. But without her memories, who would she be? Some air-headed nitwit, a person who lacked drive and skill. With out her memories, she would just exist. 'But it would be a happy existence,' that part of her whispered. 'You could go on with your life, instead of living in the past. All the bad things would be gone.' Tempting.

'But then more bad things would happen, and fill up your mind again. Life can't be life without its imperfections.' Came the other side of the argument. Great, she thought. Give me an important decision, and what do I do? Become schizophrenic. 'If you got rid of your bad memories, you'd be living half a life, throwing away half of what makes you you, throwing away all that you've worked for. Throwing away revenge, dishonoring your parents.'

Rain watched Ankha as she paced back and forth in this dream world. Finally, she stopped. He waited for her decision.

With sad and confused eyes, she looked up at him.

"I don't know."

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- (Jumping up and down) "Mine, mine, mine!"_

_W.W.- "Settle down." (Hugging story close)_

_B.B.- (Still jumping) "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"_

_W.W.- "NO!"_

_B.B.- (Stops jumping) "W.W., give me OUR story."_

_W.W.- "It's my story!"_

_B.B.- "It's our story now." (Snatching story from her hands)_

_W.W.- (Looking at her shoes) "I know." (Sighs)_

_B.B.- (Already sitting at desk writing story. Whispering to the paper) "You're mine, all mine!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Loeyla walked into the hut to find Ankha's sleeping body pacing the floor (the cat demon was in her human form), and Rain also asleep, standing with a small blue marble between his index finger and thumb. Ankha stopped pacing as Loeyla felt everyone come in behind her. Ankha faced Rain, and whispered, "I don't know." Then she lunged at Rain, yelling "Get out!" She was strangling him. "Get out of my dreams! Leave my brain alone!" They both then dropped to the floor in a heap. A few seconds passed, and Rain awoke, while Ankha slept on. More time passed before Rain was able to get himself out from under the cat demon.

Carefully, Rain placed Ankha on her sleeping mat. He whispered in her ear, "Think about it, Kitten." As he said this he became aware of the presence of the others and how close he was to her. Red faced he sat back in his chair and went into a deep meditation.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch 3**_

_**A Message from a Crow**_

Rain was so deep in meditation that he did not feel Ankha curl up at his side. She was purring a full throated purr. Everyone cocked their heads to one side. This was a very strange sight to see.

"Doesn't she hate him?" Miroku asked in a whisper. "I mean, she's an assassin and he's a Bounty Hunter. They're supposed to be hell bent to kill each other." Sessho thought a moment than looked from face to face, and seeing the confusion over these strange events, he said "She did attack him with Shippo."

Remembering this, they all had to stifle fits of giggles. Loeyla, realizing Rain was awakening from his meditation, shooed everyone from the room. Outside, they gave to the giggles.

"Why did you have to remind us of that event?" Loeyla cried when she had breath to do so. There was a lot more to giggle about when someone got the breath to tell another one of Ankha's doings.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Rain awoke to the sound of giggles from outside. He looked over to see Ankha curled up in the smallest possible ball, purring the loudest possible purr, being the cutest possible cute right next to him. 'She looks like a kitten.' Rain smiled. Then, realizing she was off her mat, he carried her bride-style to the cot so she could continue sleeping there.

Halfway to his destination, he looked down to meet emerald flecked amber eyes. He smiled again. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully.

Looking around she told him, "I dreamed you asked to take away the hurtful memories of my past." Before he could answer, her eyes landed on Rain's hands. When she looked into Rain eye's, he saw anger. Rain knew he was in trouble.

"Let go of me, you... you bastard!" she yelled.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Loeyla stopped laughing. 'Did someone yell?'

"What's wrong, Loeyla? Sessho asked, gasping for air.

"I thought I heard someone yell." Everyone stopped giggling and listened for something,

anything.

"OUCH!" Birds all around took flight. Crash! It was coming from the hut. "You stupid cat!" That was Rain. They burst into the hut to see Rain cradling his bleeding right arm and Ankha leaning on the cot trying to stand.

"You shouldn't have lifted me from my mat!" She screamed at him.

"You were cuddling and purring next to me!" He said, turning a pretty shade of pink. Then he shouted "You should not have left your mat!"

"I didn't leave my mat!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"This isn't going to end anytime soon." Shippo said.

"Yes, you did!"

"I think you're right, Shippo." Talabinya agreed mildly.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" With a nod to everyone, Tal left. The others followed, shaking their heads.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Two hours later, Ankha was sleeping peacefully on the cot and Rain had Loeyla checking on his arm. "You're lucky, Rain, that this is all she did. She could have slit your throat." Rain turned away from his fellow bounty hunter, to look at the sleeping assassin across the room. Seeing where he was staring at, she smiled. "If I didn't know better, Rain," she looked at his wound once more. "I'd think you love her." She looked into his eyes, but didn't see much before he clocked her lightly in the head.

"I do not love an assassin." His eyes closed, a vein popping on his forehead. "It's against the unwritten laws of bounty hunting. Maybe it's alright for you, but it goes against everything I know." When he opened his eyes finally, Loeyla caught a glimpse of the turmoil inside of him. She saw that he was being torn in two, being broken in half. He was so torn inside that she had to look away. She couldn't help but feel pity for him. She finished stitching up his arm.

Without looking at him, she went out the door. "I'm sorry, Rain." She whispered so softly he couldn't hear. "I truly am." She left him there.

Ankha awoke to see Rain sitting on the ground, looking at his hands. "You look terrible." She said. He looked up.

"It's your fault." He said dryly.

"Sleep, you lech!"

"I am NOT A LECH!" He would have yelled if Ankha was not putting him to sleep with one of her songs.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Rain awoke the next morning well rested. He stretched and rubbed his arm, forgetting his stitches. "SHIT!" He yelled. Loeyla ran in to see Rain's eyes watering and his arm bleeding heavily. Biting his lip, he said. "I ripped the stitches."

"I see." Loeyla said.

"I'm bleeding a lot." He looked kind of like a child with a sliver.

"I see that too."

"Can you...?" He asked, indicating his arm.

"Yes, I can." She walked over to tend the wound. "What happened?"

Still speaking through his teeth and lip, he said "I forgot I was stitched." After being

stitched up again, they walked outside to see Miroku talking to a crow.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Why is Miroku talking to a crow?"_

_B.B.- "You'll find out."_

_Miroku - "Why am I talking to a crow?"_

_B.B.- "You'll find out."_

_Inuyasha - "Why is Miroku talking to a bird?"_

_B.B.- "You'll find out."_

_Inuyasha - "Tell!"_

_B.B.- "No!"_

_Inuyasha - (walks to computer) "I'll delete your story."_

_B.B.- "I have it on paper, and if you delete it, you'll never find out why Miroku is talking to a bird."_

_Inuyasha - "Fine, I'll wait... if you give me raman."_

_W.W.- (snatches story while B.B. isn't looking, runs away with it, laughing manically.)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Miroku had been watching Sango play with her daughter, 'No, our daughter,' he thought with a smile, when the crow landed on his shoulder. Startled, the monk leapt up, dislodging the crow. The animal flew to a nearby tree and cocked it's head at an angle, and proceeded to stare at the lech.

Miroku stared back. Then it's beak opened.

"My mistress," said the crow, in a beautiful voice. The monks lech-y hand started to twitch in automatic response. "The Lady of the Crows, has heard about the problem with your hand." The crow glanced at the twitching hand. She corrected herself. "Hands." A vein showed on Miroku's forehead. "Lady Crow invites you to her home so she can help you learn to control them. "

Miroku looked back at his wife and child. "I can't leave without them. They are my life." The crow would have snorted, if it had had a nose to snort with. "Of course, your family may come. My mistress wouldn't dream of splitting you up. She's offering to make you all stronger as a family. Do you accept her invitation?"

Sango spoke from next to Miroku. Startled, he leaped into the air and hit his head. His child giggled at her father's foolishness, but his wife ignored her husband, and asked the crow her question. "Why do you wish to help us?" The crow looked as offended as a crow could.

"I do not wish to help you! The Lady of the Crows makes you this offer out of the generosity of her soul! I am merely the messenger, I know not her reasons." The crow took a deep breath and forced itself to relax. "What is your answer?"

As Miroku and Sango talked with each other, Loeyla and rain came out to see everyone staring at the monk, the warrior and the talking bird.

Finally, the whispering among the two stopped. They gave the bird their answer.

"We will go." Miroku said.

"Brilliant. I am to wait for you to pack, then lead you to her home." Quickly, they packed their things and departed from the group, following the crow. Soon they disappeared from sight.

Rain turned to Kagome. "And that means?"

"They're leaving."

"That is obvious." He gritted out through clenched teeth. "But where are they going?"

"To the Lady of the Crows home, so Miroku can learn to control his hands." She noticed something. "They didn't even say good bye."

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

A little while later, Ankha awoke as well, and looked outside. It was noon! She remembered the events of the night and morning. Whipping the blankets off, she tried to jump out of bed. Fire shot through her leg as she was quickly reminded of her injuries.

"Lady Bast!" She screamed aloud, and leapt back into bed.

Loeyla sighed. She was tired of having to run into the house time and time again in answer to her patients screams. But, she went inside anyway.

"What's wrong?" She sighed again.

"Absolutely nothing." Ankha said in a dignified voice from her place on the cot.

"Oh?" Loeyla raised an eyebrow. "If nothing is wrong, than why did you yell?" Ankha sniffed.

"To get your attention, of course." She glared at the woman, who forced her to stay in this damn bed. "I am fully recovered, and I demand to be let outside, out of this stuffy house."

"I'll be the judge of that." She examined the leg and saw that the flesh had not fused together totally, examined her ribs and heard the grunt of pain as she did so. She didn't lift the shoulder up very far before the assassin slapped her hands away, saying, "Stop that! I'm telling you, I'm fine!"

"And I'm telling you, no, you're not!"

"Yes, I'm am!" The Hunter held up her hand.

"Stop arguing. I say you are not healed well enough to do anything but lay there." Ankha's glare became more intense, but Loeyla met her stare unflinchingly. And so the stare down began. An hour passed, then another, and soon the sun was setting. Sessho came in to see just what was going on. As he entered the doorway, Loeyla growled at him so fiercely that he ran away, whimpering. He sure as hell wasn't going to mess with her when she was like this!

The stare down went on for six days. They didn't even eat, so intensely they stared. Finally, on the dawn of the seventh day, Ankha spoke.

"It's my birthday today." Loeyla blinked in shock, sending eye crust everywhere.

"It is? Happy Birthday!" She realized what she had done. "Damn it!" Ankha wiped her

eyes and smiled a victorious smile. She said, in a gloating voice,

"I WIN!" then they both fell over, dead asleep.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Shippo was the first who dared to look through the window and he saw that they were both out.

"It's over!" He called to the group. Sessho heaved a sigh of relief and went to gather his snoring mate.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Loeyla - "Hey, I don't snore!"_

_Ankha - "Yes you do. Even I could hear you and I was asleep."_

_Loeyla - "You heard yourself."_

_Ankha - "I don't snore."_

_Rain - "Yeah, you purr."_

_Ankha - (red faced, but sweet voiced) "Oh, Rain..."_

_Rain - (not seeing the vein on her forehead, or the red face, completely unsuspecting) "Yes?"_

_Ankha - "You die, Dragon Boy!" (Tackles him)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Ankha awoke maybe two hours later. She didn't need much sleep, she had been in that bed for the past week! Carefully, she stepped out of bed. Her leg had healed fully. She twisted slightly, and except for a twinge from little use, her ribs were fine. Tentatively, she stretched her arms above her head. She was all right.

Quickly, she fetched her cloak and ran outside, joyful to be out of the house for the first time in two weeks. She was stopped short at the door by Loeyla.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm fully healed." Seeing the Hunter not believe her, she knew she had to prove it. Why wouldn't this Hunter just leave her alone? 'For that matter, why won't the other one either?' She sighed. It made no difference. If prove she must, than prove she will.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "Ok, ok, I get it. I should have shown what was happening with Miroku."_

_W.W.- "Yes, you should have. I don't know where you want to go with this Crow. I will run with what I have though."_

_B.B.- "Do you have to make such a big production out of everything?"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"I'll prove it to you." Ankha said, warning Loeyla with the tone of her voice.

The cat demon jumped up and grabbed the top of the door frame. 'Shoulder.' Using the doorframe as leverage, she swung onto the roof of the hut. 'Ribs.' The assassin took off across the roof, her bare feet making no noise on the shingles. When she ran out of roof, she launched herself into the trees and easily perched on the very top of one. 'Leg.'

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Yes."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"Oh. I suppose you are healed." Loeyla said in a strangled voice. Ankha sighed again in relief and removed herself from the tree.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "Drama Queen."_

_W.W.- "Thank you. I sort of like Evil Drama Goddess, though." (B.B. steals story) "HEY!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

"Could you slow down, please?" Miroku called as the crow went out of sight for the sixth time that morning.

"Why don't you, humans, walk at greater speed?"

By the crows tone of voice, Sango got the impression that it was getting just as frustrated having to come back for a couple of two leggers and a baby, as Miroku and Sango were frustrated at trying to keep the winged creature in sight.

"Forget it, Miroku." Sango said. "Crows are stubborn creatures." Miroku was carrying the baby because Sango kept tripping over the dead trees.

"I'm so glad that's what you think of my friends." The voice came from all around.

"Who are you?" Sango called in a shaky voice. "What do you want?"

"I am Lady Keyla." Sango and Miroku went back to back, searching for who it was that spoke. "I want to help you." The voice came from everywhere. It was impossible to locate.

"The voice is female." Sango whispered to Miroku over her shoulder.

"Yes, Sango, I know." To the voice he called "What is it that you wish to help us with?"

"Are you not the monk Miroku?" The voice had a twinge of laughter in it.

"Yes, I am Miroku."

"Then I wish to help you..." A woman walked from the trees wearing a black veil to hide her face. "...With your 'hand' problem." At that the woman removed her veil and laughed outright.

"Lady Crow." Songo and Miroku's crow guide came flying back. "I tried to get home sooner, but these humans..."

"Silence!" Lady Keyla said to the crow. "Maybe if you had taken the secret road you would have gotten here faster."

"But, Misst..."

"Silence, I said!" Lady Keyla glared at the crow. "You know what I was, and how I came to be this way." Her glare deepened. "Do you wish for me to take you wings as mine were taken from me?"

The crow looked down. "No, mistress."

"Good. Now be gone from my sight." When the crow did not move, she waved her arms at the crow. "Shoo!" And the crow took flight. "Now." She turned to Miroku, Sango and the baby. Sango watched Lady Keyla's eyes when they landed on the bundle in Miroku's arms. Sango saw those hard ebony eyes turn a soft amber.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sango knew when someone would risk their life for a child, and knew that Lady Keyla was one of those people.

"SANGO!" Miroku did not have the same gift Sango had. He was very skeptical as Sango pried the babe from the monk's arms and placed her in Lady Keyla's arms. Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and whispered harshly into her ear. "We don't know her!"

"It's okay." Sango never looked at Miroku. "She..." Looking at Miroku, she continued. "...It's complicated."

"Please, follow me." Lady Keyla started to walk away with the baby, forcing Miroku and Sango to follow.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Miroku - "She's stealing my baby!"_

_Sango - "No she's not."_

_B.B.- "Sango's right."_

_Miroku - (looks at B.B.) "You're pretty."_

_B.B.- "Thank you, Miroku."_

_Miroku - (touches B.B.'s ass, smiles) "You have a firm ass."_

_B.B.- "Miroku, you're perverted, twisted and sick... I like that in a person."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"Sango, I don't trust her." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I should hope you would trust me." Lady Keyla called back to Miroku. "I'm the only way you'll be able to control your hands."

"How could you hear Miroku?" Sango asked. "I could barely hear him and he's right next to me."

"I have my secrets." Lady Keyla walked straight into a tree and disappeared.

"Hey!" Miroku shouted as Sango followed. Miroku stomped his frustration right through the tree. "Come back here with my ba..." The sight before him stopped him short. "...by." Sango was smelling the white roses that were growing straight up the side of the white trellis against the side of the Do-joe.

"Lady Crow! Lady Crow!" Two girls, about the age of eight, came running out of the Do-joe. "Lady Crow!"

"Silence!" Lady Keyla said in a level voice, her eyes ebony once more. Lady Keyla turned to Sango, and her eyes twinkled amber. "Sango, your babe."

When Sango took her child from Lady Keyla, the Lady's eyes turned pure ebony in a flash. Lady Crow faced the two girls. "What is it?" Both girls opened their mouths as one. Lady Keyla glared. "One at a time." She said each word as if it were it's own sentence.

The girl in pink breeches and a white shirt spoke first. "It's the Blue Child. She's been turning things to ice again."

The girl in white breeches and a white shirt spoke next. "And the Green Child has plants growing in her hair."

"Thank you, Kana." the girl in pink and white bowed and walked back the Do-joe. "Kala, take me to Kay."

"Yes, Lady Crow." The girl, Kala, bowed and turned. "Her hair is full of ferns and grass. She can't stop them." Lady Keyla, Miroku, and Sango with the baby followed Kala to a green shed. "I don't know how long this has been going on. She didn't call to anyone until the fern leaves had sprouted."

"I appointed the task of making sure this didn't happen to you, Kala, and look what I find upon my return." They were now at the door of the shed.

Kala looked away from Lady Keyla. "I'm sorry, Lady Crow."

Lady Keyla's eyes changed to a solid emerald. "Just don't let it happen again." She grabbed the girls chin and made her look her in the eyes. "Or I'll have to demote you to a level pink assistant." The Lady of the Crows smiled a wide smile, showing all her solid white teeth. "Now, let us in."

Kala got out a wooden key, then glared at Miroku and Sango. "What about them?" She pointed at them with the key.

"They may enter if they wish..." her eyes became that soft amber color. "...If Sango let's me hold the baby again." She smiled her full smile a second time.

"Yes, you may." Sango smiled her own smile. Both women exchanged a laugh as Miroku watched Kala turn the key and unlock the door.

"Lady Crow?" A strained voice came from within. "Lady Crow, is that you?"

"Yes Kay, it is me."

"I have a problem."

"I know."

"If it's only what the White Assistant told you, it's not all of it. Seconds after she left, it became worse."

"Really? Well, let's see then." Lady Keyla swung the door open, to show a horrific sight.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "What did they see?"_

_B.B.- "Who cares?"_

_W.W.- (in a big, angry voice) "**I DO!**'_

_B.B.- "So... you get to write about our other friends."_

_W.W.- "But what did they see?" (Already writing)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"What?" Ankha said irritably as she saw everyone staring.

"Nothing!" They said hurriedly and looked away. Ankha rolled her eyes but did no more. She was outside! The demon took off at what was for her a mild run, but a blazing blur to everyone else. It felt good to run again.

She ran a half a days walk in thirty minutes, then stopped, panting slightly. A slight sheen of sweat showed on her face as she turned her head up to bask in the sun. Her tail unwound from it's customary place on her arm as she stretched and yawned in the warm sunlight, moving muscles that had been too long dormant. She purred in contentment.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "NO! Have her stumble into camp!"_

_W.W.- "NO! Too many people stumble into camp!"_

_Inuyasha - "Who's stumbling into camp?"_

_W.W.- "A friend. AND SHE'S NOT STUMBLING INTO CAMP!"_

_B.B.- "But..."_

_W.W.- "**NO!**"_

_Inuyasha - "Who..."_

_W.W.- "SHUT UP!"_

_Inuyasha and B.B.- (run away, W.W. looking like she belongs in a straight jacket and a padded room.)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

The assassin's well trained ear picked up a sound to her left. It was a giggle. 'A...Giggle?'

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Mystery Person - (giggles, then looks questioningly at W.W.)_

_W.W.- "Yes, it's your turn. I finally found your name. Good luck!"_

_M.P.- (laughs outright then run off)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Ankha - "What do you mean, 'finally found her name'?_"

_W.W.- "She's been hanging around in my head for a while, but without a name and power. But I found her."_

_Ankha - "Ookkaayy..."_

_W.W.- "Yeah, that's what B.B. said too, when I told her about M.P." (Looks around) "hey, where did B.B. go?"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

A form shot out of the bushes. Tumbling and rolling, it stopped in the meadow, then laughed. In the sun the form showed to be a young girl with pale green skin and white hair. Ankha's eyes bugged out. 'She's green! GREEN!' She started to laugh at the thought. 'Green!'

The child looked up, startled at the laughter. She had obviously thought herself alone. Getting up, she started to run.

"Wait!" Ankha said, all laughter gone. She didn't know why, but she wanted to speak with this girl child. "Stop! I won't harm you!" Amazingly, the green girl stopped. She whirled around to face the assassin, and smiled. And then, she melted.

"What the hell?" Ankha yelled in surprise. The pile of melted girl grew taller and took on features, growing arms and legs and a head. Soon, it stopped moving and the cat demon gasped.

She was looking at herself!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch.4**_

_**No Stumbling!**_

_B.B.- "Green?"_

_Inuyasha - (laughing) "GREEN!"_

_W.W.- "Shut up, dogface. Yes, B.B. green. Where have you two been?"_

_B.B.- "Well, I made a little phone call..."_

_W.W.- (looks up, sees two men with a big needle and a white shirt) "**NO**! (runs away) "Not _

_again! I **HATE** the Happy Place!"_

_B.B.- (joins the men chasing W.W.) "It's for your own good!" (Tackles and catches W.W.) "And don't worry about the story. I'll take over for a while."_

_W.W.- "NNNOOO!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "While W.W. is away on her 'vacation' to the Happy Place, I'm going to show you who Miroku and Songo are meeting."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Lady Keyla swung the doors open to show a girl, sitting on the floor of a larger than possible greenhouse within the shed. The girl was dressed all in green. Her hair, which was a natural light brown, had grass, ferns, and red roses growing, surrounded by light brown hairs, from her scalp.

"See, Lady Crow, I have RED ROSES. RED ones." The girl said.

"Hurry, Kala, remove all the roses you can reach." Lady Keyla grabbed two pairs of pruning scissors.

"Yes, Lady Crow." Kala received a pair of scissors, and got to work removing roses.

"Excuse me? Lady Keyla?" Sango asked.

"Yes?" Lady Keyla never looked up from cutting off red roses.

"Why are you only cutting off the roses, Lady Keyla?" Miroku asked the question Sango could not bring herself to ask.

Lady Keyla looked up. "You are now one of my students, Monk. As such, you are to call me Lady Crow. Do you understand?" Her eyes turned into hard diamonds, cold and white as snow never walked on.

"Yes." Miroku said. Lady Keyla's glare deepened. "Yes, Lady Crow."

"Good." Lady Crow got back to cutting roses. Finally the floor was strewn with red rose petals, and the girl, Kay, had only the stems of roses, grasses, and ferns in her hair. Lady Crow and Kala placed the pruning scissors on a nearby table. "Now, Kala, go get my kit." During the cutting, Kay had fallen asleep.

"Why did you cut off the roses, Lady Crow?" Sango finally asked.

"Oh, my dear." Lady Crow's eyes turned to Sango's favorite color for them to be, a soft amber. "You may call me Lady Keyla. You are not my student. I was cutting the roses because they were red."

"Why?" Sango felt she was being like Shippo. 'If I ask another question, she'll become angry with me.'

"Because red is a sign of impurity." She held her arms out to Tayallay, her eyes still amber. Sango placed the child in Lady crow's arms. "We only like white or pink roses, NEVER red, at our Do-joe."

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "I escaped. Happy Place **BAD** for W.W."_

_B.B.- "How did you get out?" (W.W. snarls and grabs one end of story) "Let go!"_

_W.W.- 'MINE! STORY GOOD FOR W.W.!" (Abruptly lets go. B.B. falls over. W.W. snatches up story in teeth and runs off on all fours.)_

_W.W.- "I hate the Happy Place. The rooms are too soft. I don't like squishy."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Ankha stared in amazement. She was looking at her exact reflection, only opposite. The features were the same, but where the cat demons skin was dark, the creature before hers' skin was pasty pale. The assassins luxurious black red tipped hair was shown back to her as thin and white with pink tips. She couldn't stand pink. Her glorious molten amber eyes were seen in the reflection as a horrible mottled gray. There was no emerald dancing in their depths, only a darker grey. Ankha gasped again, but this time in horror. The creature opened it's mouth, revealing dull yellow fangs. It spoke.

"Olleh, ohw era uoy?" The demon did not hear this strange talk, still shocked by the reflection. She snatched at her own hair, pulling it in front of her eyes so that she could see that it was as it was supposed to be. Whipping back her cloak, she examined her skin to make sure that it was it's rightful color as well. The pale creature spoke again, and this time Ankha heard.

"Olleh, ohw era uoy? Tahw era uoy gnoid ni siht ecalp?" The assassin scratched her head.

"Pardon? I don't understand." The reflection blinked a few times then smiled apologetically. Poof! She melted again into her original form. Laughing at Ankha's expression, the green skinned girl said

"Sorry, I forgot. I speak backwards when I'm reflecting. I said "hello, who are you? What are you doing in this place?"

"Um, I'm" she hesitated, then decided to use her real name. "Ankhale Suneye. I just ran into here while stretching my muscles. Where is this?" 'What's with this girl and giggling?' "Who are you?"

"I am Rorrim Etisoppo, daughter of the late Breeze and Niotcelfer Etisoppo." Rorrim saw Ankha about to offer her condolences, and stopped her by saying "It's okay. I never knew them. My grandmother raised me. This place is the Crystal Clearing."

"Why is it called that?"

"Look down." The cat demon complied and looked at the ground around her feet.

"Oh!" It was shiny! Shimmering crystals were mixed in with the fertile soil. Crouching down, she pulled

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "I was going to rule the world, but I was distracted by something shiny."_

_W.W.- (snorts) "'I don't exercise. If god had wanted me to bend over he would have put diamonds on the floor.' Not crystals."_

_B.B.- "Me likey the shiny."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

one out and looked at it. The sun shone through it and caused a rainbow to form.

"It's so pretty." The cat demon looked up at the girl. "I don't mean to be rude, but will you tell me what exactly you are?"

"Only if you return the favor."

"Most certainly. I am a cat demon."

"Ah. Thank you, Miss. Suneye. I am a mixed demon, a mix between my father, a Water demon, and my mother, a Wind demon. I don't know what that makes me. My grandmother always calls me her Wandering Imp, but I don't know..." Ankha noticed how late it was getting.

"Shouldn't you be going home for lunch?" She asked. Rorrim looked up.

"Oh, yes, I suppose." She thought for a moment. "Would you like to eat with us?" That startled the assassin. Did the little girl know what she was inviting into her home? Ankha didn't like the thought of the little girl walking home alone, but she had obviously walked here by herself, so... So what? That meant nothing. Things can change in an instant.

"I'll walk you home." Disappointment showed on the mixed demons face.

"Oh, okay. I don't live far." She whistled and what looked like a ball of fluff whirled out of the bushes and launched itself at Rorrim. She opened her arms wide and caught the puff ball.

Slowly Ankha relaxed and retracted her claws as she saw the fuzzy-_thing_- jump around in Rorrim's arms as the girl laughed. Seeing the demon's shock and confusion, she explained.

"This is Kyden, my pet Floof."

"A...Floof?"

"Yes." When the girl didn't go on, Ankha didn't say anymore, just blinked and nodded slowly.

"Ookkaayy...Let's go." She started off, but stopped suddenly. "Um, which way?"

Rorrim giggled and walked in front of Ankha. Quickly, the cat demon caught up with the mix and together they walked through the calm forest, enjoying the beauty of sun shining through emerald leaves and dappling the jade grass. As they walked, they shared little tidbits of their lives. Rorrim learned a bit about Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and the rest. The assassin was rather vague on Rain, and only mentioned him in passing. In return, Ankha learned about Rorrim's grandmother, who was very unimaginatively named Wind.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Yes, I know it's unoriginal. Shut up. I thought of these guys last minute. By the way, Rorrim is about ten years old in human years, and, if you discounted the green skin, could pass for an ordinary pretty human girl."_

_Rorrim - "With big eyes. And white hair."_

_W.W.- "Don't worry about it. Lots of people have white hair. Look at dogface. Rain is unique. He's blond."_

_B.B.- "Blond? If he's in Japan, how can he be blond?"_

_W.W.- " 'cause I like blond guys. He has a little blond goatee and mustache, too. Not muck, but a light fuzz. Why? Because I like that too."_

_Shippo - "Why?"_

_W.W.- "Umm..."_

_B.B.- "Because she's weird."_

_W.W.- "Yeah!...Hey!"_

_B.B.- "Hay is for horses, get back to the story so I can write again."_

_W.W.- (mumbles, so B.B. can't hear her) "Bitch."_

_B.B.- "Pardon?"_

_Inuyasha - "She said" (W.W. tackles him. In the ensuing confusion, Miroku squeezes B.B.'s ass, and they go off into a dark corner together. Confusion continues)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

The grandmother was a stern woman, who tended to become quite loud but never physical. Being a Wind demon, she was full of hot air.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Wind - "Hey!"_

_W.W.- "You shut p too. You aren't a major character, you have no say. And just so everybody knows, Inuyasha is a wimp."_

_Inuyasha - "Murph!" (Tries to talk through full body cast. Only ears and nose are visible.)_

_W.W.- "What? No comeback? Oh well." (Sighs, then laughs evilly)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Ankha soon became used to the Floof as it ran around in circles around their feet as they moved through the woods, and even chuckled at some of it's antics.

Their light conversation was soon disturbed, however, when the assassins ear twitched in response to a faint sound. Quickly, she stilled Rorrim's talking, and crouched low, moving the encumbering cloak out of the way. Then, a group of small, ugly creatures flashed into sight, and immediately started a loud chattering noise as they spotted the pair. And that was when Ankha felt the ground shake beneath her.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Fine! Take it, goddamn it!" (Throws story at B.B.)_

_B.B.- (stops snarling and foaming at the mouth. Wiping away the foam with her hand, she rises from all fours to stand on two legs) "Ahem, thank you. R+R!"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch.5**_

_**Large Problems and Little People**_

_B.B.- "HA! MINE!"_

_Inuyasha - "What's yours?"_

_B.B.- "RAMAN!"_

_Inuyasha - "Raman! Where!" (looks around frantically)_

_B.B. - (eyes closed) "MINE!"_

_Inuyasha - (lunges for bag-o-raman)_

_B.B. - (turns into a rabid wolf with sharp teeth and large claws, foaming at the mouth. In a large, masculine voice) "**MINE!**"_

_Inuyasha - (runs away with his tail between his legs)_

_B.B.- (turns back into beautiful girl) "Raman." (Closes eyes and slurps noodles dreamily)_

_Inuyasha - (Crawls back and reaches for raman, VERY slowly)_

_B.B.- "Grrr..."_

_Inuyasha - (whimpering) "Raman..."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Kala returned with Lady Crow's kit.

"What is that needed for, Lady Crow?" Sango asked as Lady Crow placed Tayallay back in Sango's arms.

"I said, child, call me Lady Keyla. I need it to remove the greenery from Kay's hair." She smiled as she pulled a black bottle and smiled in satisfaction when a white skull and two crossbones appeared on the bottle's surface.

"What do you need that for?" Sango started to feel like she was being Shippo again. 'That's it, I'm going to keep myself at two questions in an order.'

"I'm going to spray Kay's hair and it will kill the plants. When they're dead, it will be safe to remove them." She looked up, eyes violet. That color made the married couple smile.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "Despite the fact that Miroku's so scared of the old hag he's almost pissing his pants."_

_Miroku - "I am not!" (Shaking and doing the potty dance)_

_W.W.- "You're right, Miroku... you're almost pissing your robes!" (W.W. and B.B. laughing so hard they can't breathe)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Lady Crow sprayed the plant killer on Kay's head, and Miroku, Songo, Kala, and Lady Crow left the greenhouse encased by the green painted shed.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B- "Shut UP!"_

_W.W.- "But you need..."_

_B.B.- "I said SHUT UP!"_

_W.W.- "Fine, but no one can get into your parts of the story."_

_B.B.- (eyes glowing red. Glaring, and in a low, dangerous voice) "SHUT UP."_

_Inuyasha - (Cowers and reaches for the bowl of raman B.B. was eating and had out down to yell at W.W.)_

_B.B.- (not looking away from W.W.) "Inuyasha..." (When Inuyasha doesn't go away from the bowl, B.B. chases him away) "**MINE!**" (Turns to reader, sighs, changes out of scary figure into a blond girl, a bitch) "W.W. says I don't use enough detail."_

_W.W.- "That's because you don't."_

_B.B.- "SHUT UP YOU... SLUT! Now, what was I saying? Oh, yeah. Lady Crow is a hag with ashy skin, knotted black hair, and ragged white rat robes. Her eye color changes to fit her mood."_

_Shippo - "I don't think everyone knows what rat robes are."_

_B.B.- "Really? Rat Robes are what Inuyasha wears. Anyway, the white rat robes that Lady Crow wears have really turned into a moth grey." (Turns to W.W.) "Happy?"_

_W.W.- "Very. NOW GET BACK TO THE STORY!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"Now, we go and see Fala." Lady Crow then asked the girl to take them to the Blue Child. Kala took them to blue shed, took out a stone key, then placed it in the lock. The door opened into a large cave that shimmered with rocks covered in ice.

"Wow!" Sango said when she saw all the ice.

"What are you 'wowing' about, Sango?" Miroku asked. He started to walk forward.

"Miroku, sto..." Sango was too late. Miroku walked into the cavern

Miroku turned. "What?" He saw Sango looking at his feet. He looked down to see that he was standing on ice. "Um... Sango, I'm going to walk to you." As soon as Miroku lifted his left foot, he slipped.

"You fool." Lady Crow said sternly, yet her eyes were violet in color. "Stand, boy." Lady Crow walked onto the ice, and as she did the ice melted from under her feet.

Miroku stood as they heard "Lady Crow! Lady Crow!" A girl came running, ice forming in her wake. She looked as if she was going to hug Lady Crow, but she stopped right in front of her.

Miroku lifted his right foot and slipped on the newly formed ice. He lifted his face from the ground, his nose as red as if a woman had slapped it. In a small, small voice, Miroku said "Sango, I miss the grass." Then let his face fall again.

Lady Crow walked to Miroku, grabbed his ear and dragged him to his feet.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" (continues saying ow)_

_B.B.- "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" (continues laughing)_

_Miroku - " It's not funny, B.B., and yes, ow it did hurt!"_

_B.B.- (wiping tears of laughter from her face) "Miroku, I'm allowed to laugh."_

_Miroku - "How's that?"_

_B.B.- "I wrote it!" (Breaks into fit of laughter again)_

_Miroku - (snatches story from B.B.) If you don't stop laughing, I'll give the story to W.W."_

_B.B.- (shuts up and snatches story back)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Miroku was now standing next to Sango and holding his ear. Lady Crow was talking softly with Fala and Kala.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Miroku whispered

"They are talking about Fala's problem with turning everything into ice." Sango whispered back.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" Miroku asked in a harsh whisper.

"First, when we got here the girl Kana said, and I quote, 'It's the Blue Child, she's been turning things into ice again.' Plus when she came running in everything turned to ice." Sango looked at the three talking and said "And look, the ground around Lady Crow is glowing orange, and the ground around Fala is ice, and where they meet, it's water.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "You're so stupid, Miroku." (Starts laughing at him)_

_Miroku - "That's IT!" (Snatches story) "Here you go W.W."_

_W.W.- "Yes, **MINE!**" (Evil demented laugh)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Miroku - "It's so hot in here." (Starts sweating)_

_Fala - (walks into the room, ice in her wake, just in time to hear Miroku's complaint. Walks up to him) "Ok." (Touches him and walks out. Miroku turns into iceman)_

_Miroku - "Brrrr"_

_W.W.- "Must...Push...Ice pervert..." (Walks to him and barely touches him with finger)_

_Miroku - (slides uncontrollably along ice path) **SLAM!** (Miroku hits wall on one side of the doorway. Ice shatters off him and he lies there twitching as all laugh)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Trees were flung into the air as whatever it was came closer. With a roar that sent birds miles away shooting out of the trees, the creature came into view.

"What the hell!" Ankha said in an astounded voice. 'I am never jogging in these woods ever again.' She continued in her thoughts.

The creature looked to be a giant..._troll_. It stood sixty feet tall, it's brown skin covered in large growths and boils. In its left hand, it held a mace and in its right there was a stone club. The smaller 'things', the ones that first arrived, were dancing around the trolls feet and pointing at the two female demons.

"Are these things normal in your woods?" Ankha asked Rorrim. Dumbfounded, the girl shook her head.

"I've never seen the like. Do you know what they are?"

"Big." Then the cat demon snorted and corrected herself. "Well, the dangerous one is. The rest are hardly consequential." Quickly, she took stock of her opponent, judging where his weakest spots would be. Every gap in the tough leather armor, every inch of ugly bare skin was carefully noted. A glitter entered the assassin's eyes. This was going to be _fun_.

The mix demon watched a maniacal smile grow on her companions face, and knew that they weren't going to run. She sighed, looked at the monster, and prepared herself for whatever may come next.

She didn't have long to wait. The troll charged at them, club high above it's head, squishing some of the little goblin-things in it's path.

Ankha was ready for him. As the club came closer, whistling through the air as the giant swung it down, she shoved Rorrim far out of its reach than leapt upon the stone, using it as leverage so she could jump at her enemy's head. As the club landed with a loud crash, Ankha reached the ugly brutes face. Swiftly, she slashed at him, scoring deep in his eye, but not reaching the tiny brain.

Howling, the creature whipped it's hands up to clutch at its injury. Unfortunately, one of the hands smacked his attacker, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying into a tree. After the initial impact, Ankha fell to crash through several branches until finally landing with a thump on the ground.

Rorrim had her own problems. The little goblins the cat demon thought of as no threat were now bombarding the young mix with an assortment of sharp, pointy things. The girl was holding her own with small, well, _balls_, of wind that easily deflected the attacks and even reversed it, spraying the implements back down upon her attackers. A few of the objects broke through her defense, but none that caused serious injury to her person. Her foes, however, were not faring as well. In fact, they were dropping like flies. But there seemed no end to them. For everyone she killed, another filled its place immediately.

Ankha rose from her fall, uninjured with the exception of a few light scratches. She was nearly a highest level assassin, a tree wasn't going to stop her. She was amazed it hadn't broken, in fact. But she wasn't going to take anymore chances. She pulled out a dagger, not to throw, the troll's skin was much too thick, and whispered to it. The tiny dagger obediently lengthened into a light rapier. By this time, her enemy was ready to fight again, but Ankha attacked first, knowing that the battle would end soon. She sprang at the troll, not going for his face this time, but for his throat. Her lightening fast strike proved true: the giants neck split open and sickly yellow blood flowed forth from the wound. The assassin quickly got out of the way, and snatched Rorrim from her battle.

The blood rained down on the goblins like an acid shower, melting them into little piles of goo. Their dying shrieks filled the air, sounding like nails on a chalkboard, until there was only silence.

From the bushes came a voice that had haunted Ankha for weeks.

"This is but a mere warning of the wrath you will taste for the death of my magnificent master. Burn in hell, Suneye."

It was Rammahallen.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

"DAMN!" Ankha exclaimed with fury. "I can't find any trace of her!"

They had been searching the surrounding area for a while, and finally the cat demon had to admit defeat. There was not hide nor hair of the fox demon. That didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Currently, she was in the process of breaking a boulder into dust, and being rather successful in her task.

Rorrim's belly growled. Ankha looked up, startled, and remembered the reason they had been going this way in the first place. Her eyes softened and she dropped her boulder, now the size of a medium sized rock.

"Come, you must eat." They continued on their journey to Rorrim's grandmother's place. It wasn't long until the green girl stopped in front of a mass of vines and thorn bushes.

"Come on, Grandma, open up. This isn't funny." 'Has she gone mad? She's talking to a bush!' Ankha thought.

"Fine, I'm sorry I'm late. Can I come in now?" To the cat demon's surprise, her companion wasn't crazy, her home was hidden just beyond the mass of foliage, as was proven when the thorns lifted themselves up and away, leaving only the vines. Rorrim sighed and parted the vines, then walked through. When Ankha didn't follow, a green hand shot out and pulled her in. The thorns closed behind her.

The mix yanked the cat demon into the walled off area and led her to a simple hut. Or, it would have been simple if it hadn't been constantly moving. An elderly woman came out of the shifting house and ran to hug the green girl. The assassin noted her fluffy white hair and swirling silver-white skin. The grandmother looked as insubstantial as the house.

Finally, Rorrim wiggled out of Wind's grasp and introduced her new friend.

"Grandma, this is Ankha. Ankha, this is Grandma." The two woman shook hands. While Rorrim was an innocent, Wind knew what the marks on the cat demons face meant. Ankha saw the recognition flash in her eyes. So why was she being so polite?

As she listened with only half an ear to the Grandmother's berating of the green girl, the answer was evident as she looked around her.

Huge gusts of wind were blowing through the small area. The cat demon watched as all debris and even a squirrel get blown over the thorn wall. She had no doubt that if she behaved badly that wind would be directed at her, and she would most likely be blown into the wall, and ripped to shreds by those strange thorns.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Ankha - "Well, you wouldn't want to be blown into them either! They were really big, huge even!"_

_W.W.- "Oh, shut up."_

_Rain - "Why do you keep telling everybody to shut up?"_

_W.W.- "You are distracting people from the story."_

_B.B.- "Yeah!"_

_W.W.- "Shut up."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

The grandmother turned to the cat demon. "My charge here says you are joining us for lunch." Ankha could see Rorrim stifling her giggles. Shooting the girl a dirty look, she replied the only way she could.

"I would, if you would allow me to." Wind smiled.

"Of course you may stay. We have more than enough." The elderly demon led her and the girl into the house. For all it's looks, it was a real thing.

And so they ate lunch.

It was good.

Let's move on.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Ok, ok, I know that wasn't a whole lot of detail."_

_B.B.- "Ah ha!"_

_W.W.- "Yes, I know, I KNOW!"_

_B.B.- "Now who need more detail!"_

_Inuyasha- (to W.W.) "She's got you there."_

_W.W.- "Inuyasha, do you want to spend more time in a body cast?" (Inuyasha hurriedly shakes head) "No? I didn't think so." (Turns to reader) "Now, I would have had more detail if I knew what people in Japan eat. Besides rice and sushi. How about stew? Everybody likes stew."_

_B.B.- "W.W.?"_

_W.W.- "Yes?"_

_B.B.- "Shut up."_

_W.W.- (twitchy twitch went the eye)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Ankha was walking away from the house. Noticing the sun was much lower than it should be, she took off at a run to reach camp before nightfall.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch.6**_

_**More Problems and More Little People**_

"Lady Crow, its been happening since three o' clock this morning. First thing that happened is, I got cold so I grabbed my blanket to warm myself up. But it froze when I touched it." Fala looked at her hands as she spoke in a light voice. "Then when I got out of my frozen bed and walked in a circle to warm myself, I got to where I had started walking, and saw I had made a perfect circle of ice on the floor. I walked around aimlessly then, and soon my whole room was iced over. They put me here until you came back." Fala looked over at Miroku and Sango, who were sitting on the floor of the cavern. "Who are they, Lady Crow?"

Lady Crow was shocked at the sudden change in subject. She looked at the couple and child. "They are people who need our help."

"A couple like the last?" Fala asked.

"No, this one is more... unique."

"More of a challenge?" Kala asked.

"Why, don't we like a challenge?"

"Yes, Lady Crow." The girls stood as one. Lady Crow followed, with some help.

"Miroke, Sango, we are departing from here, the mixed Dojoe. We are going to the Blue Dojoe."

"How far is it from here, Lady Crow?" Miroku asked.

"Fourteen days walk." Lady Crow said plainly.

"Fourteen days!" Sango almost fainted.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Fourteen days? What are you thinking, B.B.! Are you trying to kill them?"_

_B.B.- "It's not my fault the dojoes are so far..." (Stops in mid sentence) "Wait, yeah it is." (Starts to laugh nervously)_

_W.W.- "DUH!"_

_B.B.- (still laughing nervously) "No, I'm not trying to... Um... Kill them."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"It's okay, Sango, you may ride in the litter to the Blue Dojoe. But Miroku will have to walk. No student of mine is going to ride when he has perfectly functional legs."

"But Lady Crow, Sango has..."

"A baby and she's a woman."

Miroku shut up as Fala hid a smile under an icy white hand.

"Kala, go prepare the litter for Songo. Miroku, remove those old traveling monk clothes and find a pair of decent rat robes. Sango ..." Lady Crow's eyes turned amber. "Let me hold the baby." She smiled as Sango laughed at the sudden change of talk. Sango placed Tay in Lady Crow's arms. "Fala, show Miroku to the robe room." Lady Crow looked back at Tay. "Hi, you cute little thing. How are you?" Tay giggled as Sango and Lady Crow surrounded her with an assortment of the colored rocks Sango always carried with her. "Aww..."

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

"Come on let's move! Miroku, get your ass out here... **_NOW_**!

"Coming, Lady Crow!"

"I won't believe it till I see it! NOW MOVE!"

Miroku walked out of the Mixed Dojoe in baby blue rat robes with a red face. Sango started to laugh. "Miroku, you look like one of Tay's colored stones!" She looked through her bag and brought out a baby blue stone. She held it up for Miroku to see and turn red even more.

Lady Crow started to laugh now. "Your face is an impure color." Miroku turned ever more red. "Remove that color at once!" Lady Crow was cackling, trying to act angered at the red but not being able to get over the sight of Miroku in baby blue.

Fala turned. "Oh, dear!" She exclaimed. "Allow me, Lady Crow."

"Go, Fala, do what you can." Fala walked to Miroku.

"Blushing is actually just the blood in your face becoming hot." Fala explained to Miroku. She waved her hand ion front of his face and it went pale.

"Cold." was the only word that would form on Miroku's lips.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "Hmm..."_

_W.W.- "'Hmm...' what?"_

_B.B.- "'Hmm...' Miroku's lips." (Smiles dreamily)_

_W.W.- (anime fall) "I should have known."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Sango called from her litter.

"Cold." Miroku repeated as his face started to thaw.

Sango looked out to see Miroku's face dripping. "Did it start to rain?"

"Cold."

"No," Lady Crow said. "Fala froze his face to get rid of the red color, and now it's melting."

"Really?" Sango was trying not to laugh, again. "So... He's...Melting?" She wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. "Now... Miroku... Put your...Voice... in... a high... pitch... and cry... out... 'I"M MELTING!" She lost it.

"Cold." Miroku turned to Fala. "Cold. Sango. Cold."

"Look, his second word!" Sango laughed. "My name!"

"What are you trying to say to me?" Fala asked.

"Cold. Sango. Not cold baby. Cold Sango."

"Oh. Okay." Fala turned to Lady Crow. "Lady Crow, may I?"

"Yes." Lady Crow turned to Sango, her eyes violet in color. "Sango, may I hold Tayallay?"

"Yes." When Sango handed Lady Crow the child, she sat back in her litter. Fala walked to the litter and waved her hand at it. The thing now had a sheet of ice on it.

"Cold. Miroku. Cold. Kill." Sango walked out, pale and frozen. She walked to Miroku, who was too cold to run, and placed her cold hands around his neck. "Cold. Death. Cold. Miroku!" She continued to strangle Miroku until Lady Crow said a word of power that made Sango disappear back into her litter to warm up.

"Warm." Lady Crow said to the litter. It glowed orange, then it settled.

"Warm, Sango, Cold Miroku." they heard from the litter. "Baby warm too!" Lady Crow knew Sango wanted her baby.

"Miroku warm too? Miroku warm too?"

"Yes, 'Miroku warm too' ..." Lady Crow said the same word of power.

"Miroku Hot! Miroku Hot!" Miroku's clothes melted off his body.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "Yum! Fried Miroku! Ha ha ha!"_

_W.W.- "Eww." (Covers eyes) "Give me the story."_

_B.B.- "No!" (Drool, drool) "I'm looking at Miroku's hot, naked, yummy body."_

_W.W.- (snatches story while B.B. distracted, and commences trying to erase Miroku being naked, with no success) "Damn."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "I'm not against naked hot guys running around, but, damn it all, Miroku is not on my hot list!"_

_B.B.- "DIE!" (Runs and dives at W.W. W.W. steps out of the way. B.B. lands in the dirt)_

_W.W.- "Still not on my hot list. But it's my turn to write now!" (Runs away laughing)_

_B.B.- "Damn it."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Ankha was about three miles from camp when she felt the movement inside her cloak. Startled, she stopped in mid-stride. A muffled shriek came from within her cloak's dark folds. Bewildered, the cat demon pulled one side of it away from herself and shook it. A familiar ball of fluff fell out. Totally confused now, she shook the other side, and out came Rorrim. The pieces fell into place. The assassin spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

"What the hell were you doing in there?"

The green girl ignored the demon's obvious anger and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"Couldn't you have found a nicer way to get me out?" She looked oddly at the simmering female. "You have some really weird stuff in there." Rorrim pulled out of her pocket what she had taken. She held up the blue stone monkey with green eyes. "What's this used for?" Ankha snatched the thing away and started to growl low in her throat, but forced herself to be patient.

"What were you doing in my cloak?" She said again.

"Going with you. Gram said she didn't want me to go, but she's always telling me to live the way I want to, so I ignored one thing and went with the other."

"I have to take you back."

"NO! I'm tired of the forest. I'm so tired of that house. I left Gram a note, if she needs me she'll just fly to you. Please, please, let me go with you. Gram will understand. PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE?"

Ankha figured she could wait until the child was asleep to take her back to her grandmothers. But she still tried one last time to make her go back now.

"I could take you back by force right now."

"And I'd only sneak out again and follow you. But this time I'd be alone." 'Damn, this kid is smart! She's knows I'd rather have her come with me then go in those woods alone.' The demon shot the innocent looking green child a dirty look.

"Oh, all right, let's go."

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Damn! I just went through our story and saw how long it was! I hope you people out there are comfy. We still have a way's to go. I had no idea it would take this long."_

_B.B.- "Shut up! You're taking up more space!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Ankha walked in silence the next three miles of the journey. Unfortunately for her, Rorrim would not follow her example. The cat demon ground her teeth together as the high-ish voice of the child went on and on. She heaved a sigh of relief when the familiar camp smells reached her nose. She could leave the girl with them so she could go off for some real peace.

Her companions had no idea of her mood, poor them.

"SURPRISE!" The assassin hissed in surprise and attacked the person nearest her out of sheer reflex. Poor, poor Inuyasha.

It took both Rain and Loeyla to pull the crazy cat demon off the mangled remains of the half breed. Sessho would have helped, but he was too busy laughing. Shippo and Kagome were nowhere to be seen.

Quickly Ankha calmed down. Her face looked normal and unembarrassed, but her ear tips were very red.

"Um, hi, everybody." When they just stared at her, she continued, her ears turning an ever deeper shade of red. "What was all the yelling about?"

"Before or after you attack the mutt!" Sessho said through his laughter. "Ow!" came from his lips as his mate pinched his arm, hard. "What was that for?"

Loeyla ignored him and turned to her former patient saying, "Well, today's your birthday, so we got you something."

Ankha had forgotten it was her birthday. She smiled warmly at the Wolf-Fox and took the small box handed to her. Lifting off the lid, she exclaimed with great delight,

"**_CHOCOLATE_**!"

It was full of chocolate! Not the weird ones with the filling,

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "I don't like those. I'm always getting coconut filling."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

but solid, bite-sized pieces of chocolate. A.K.A.- bite-sized pieces of happiness.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Rain- (stupidly interrupting W.W. happy dreams of chocolate) "Can we please get on with the story!"_

_W.W.- (eyes narrow to slits and start glowing red)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

You know a good way to find Shippo? Yell CHOCOLATE! really loud.

The foxling came bounding into the clearing, intent upon reaching the candy, when he suddenly collided into a form not much bigger than himself. In fact, he had collided with himself.

In her panic, Rorrim had shifted to 'look' like Shippo, in the same way she had 'looked' like Ankha. The Red/Orange hair and tail became a icky gray, and his pale skin near black.

Shippo snorted in surprise. Seeing no threat, Rorrim smiled at the confused demon and melted back into her original form. Understanding, Shippo relaxed and laughed at her little performance, then shifted to look like her.

Rorrim's eyes widened. She had never seen another shifter. The she laughed as well. They played this game for a while, shifting into the other's shape, until it became boring. Shippo then remembered the reason he had come back so quickly. Chocolate! He bounded toward Ankha, dragging his new friend with him.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "W.W., I WANT CHOCOLATE!"_

_W.W.- "SO DO I! (Tears stream down their faces.)_

_B.B.+W.W.- "WWHHAAHH!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

The foxling stopped abruptly and this time Rorrim ran into him. She pulled him down with her. Scrambling up again, he said, "My name's Shippo. What's yours?" He extended his hand to her and pulled her up.

"I'm Rorrim. Nice to meet you, Shippo." He smiled and continued pulling her toward his friends.

"Come on, I want you to meet them." He didn't feel her shift and change. 'And I want some of that chocolate!'

"Ankha!" Shippo yelled to get her attention. The group turned to look at the two Shippos'. While the rest of them stared in shock, Ankha laughed. She had already figured out what was going on. Leaving off their staring at the double foxlings, they stared at the still laughing cat demon. Looking back and forth, they must have looked pretty stupid.

Inuyasha broke down first.

"RUN! It's a sign of the apocalypse! Two Shippo's and a laughing assassin! Run for your lives!" The half-breed took off into the bushes.

Sesshomiru looked at his mate. "You know, he may have a point." Loeyla sighed at the brainlessness of males. Human, demon, or both, it made no difference. She grabbed his collar before he went too far after his half brother.

"It's not the apocalypse, dear." She spoke as one might to a child. "It's probably a joke." She patted his head and he calmed down. The Fox/Wolf turned to the cat demon, who had left off laughing to stare bewilderedly into the bushes where dog face had disappeared. "Ankha, who's that?"

"Who?" Ankha remembered the two Shippo's. "Oh. That's Rorrim. The gray and black one. She followed me home."

Kagome finally made an appearance, looking like hell and glaring daggers at a certain foxling. But it was the wrong foxling. This one she had never seen before. Blinking, she said

"Has Shippo turned... Black and grey?"

The false Shippo melted into a puddle. Kagome screamed in surprise. Out of the puddle came Rorrim, green skin, white hair and all. Everyone's confusion cleared up. Just another shifter. Kagome turned to the real Shippo and he cowered before the fury he saw.

"**SHIPPO**!" She yelled at him. "**HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS TO CARRY BACK ALL OF THE WOOD BACK TO CAMP!"**

"But Kagome..." He whimpered. "...chocolate..."

"**I DON'T CARE! SHIPPO, YOU HAVE DISHES, WOOD AND CLEANING DUTY FOR A WEEK!" **She saw him look anxiously at Ankha. **"AND IF YOU EVEN THINK OF ASKING ANKHA TO HELP YOU IT WILL BE TWO WEEKS!" **Shippo stared at her thinking, 'How could she be so mad? She only had to carry the wood back.' Then he noticed the leaves in her hair and the grass stain on her socks. A vague memory came to him of knocking into something after dropping all his firewood in his hurry to get to the chocolate. He must have knocked her over! Shippo stifled his smile so Kagome wouldn't see.

Finally, she calmed down. Ankha shared her chocolate with Shippo and Rorrim and the two sat and talked as they cleaned out her box, while everyone else gathered around the fire to talk. Except for Inuyasha. He was still hiding in the woods, waiting for the end of the world. Someone would have to go looking for him. They drew straws, and Sessho lost. Mumbling, he went after his half brother.

"Well, at least you had an exciting day." Loeyla said after Ankha had finished telling them why Rorrim was there. "We went into town. There's no shards anywhere. We asked everybody. It was so boring." She looked questioningly at the cat demon. "Will you ever give your shard up, Ankha?"

At first, Ankha had no idea what the fox/wolf was talking about, but then she remembered her shard in a bottle. "Sure, why not? I never use it anyway." She disappeared into her cloak for a moment, and came up with the small bottle. Uncorking it, she tipped it upside down and emptied its contents out onto her palm. Holding up the glowing shard, she handed it to Kagome, then settled back into her seat.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "That's it?" (Eye twitching.)_

_W.W.- "What's it?"_

_B.B.- "She just gives it over?"_

_W.W.- "Yeah. Like she said, she wasn't using it. So?"_

_B.B.- (doesn't say anything, just stares at W.W.)_

_W.W.- (unnerved by stare) "Um, back to the story!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

The evening felt weird with four spaces around the fire empty. But as Ankha sat, thinking about how she would kill Rammahallen, her thoughts were interrupted by two small bodies flying at her and knocking her over

When she got up again, Shippo and Rorrim were jumping up and down before her, screaming.

"Little men! Little men! Little men paint the grass green!" The cat demon fell over again.

Rising from where she had fallen, she said in a dry voice,

"Does this mean I have to stay up all night, again?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" they shouted. 'I think they had too much sugar.' They kept shouting. So she yelled (to be heard over them)

"All right! All right, already! But if I do, you have to be quiet the rest of the evening!" Immediately they shut up. 'I am never giving them chocolate again.' Ankha thought.

The sun set, Inuyasha and Sessho came back, and Rorrim, Shippo and Ankha settled down to watch for little green men.

The moon rose as the two children sat, trying desperately to keep their eyes open, pinching each other when the other's eyes started to droop. Ankha sat under, not in, a tree, a blanket pulled tight around her shoulders. The shadow by the fire got up and walked over to her.

Ankha had been watching them leave for bed, had been watching this one stay there. It was Rain. He was carrying something, and he handed it to her as he sat down beside her. It was a cup of hot tea. She smiled her thanks for the warming drink and turned her attention back to the moon. It was full that night.

"I wonder how long they'll last." Rain's voice startled her out of her reverie.

"I don't know. By the looks of it, not very long." She took a sip of her tea. "Thank you. It was getting cold out here." They sat there for a few minutes, each not knowing what to say. Their last meeting had been less than comfortable.

When Rorrim and Shippo finally dropped off, Ankha got up to put them to bed. She decided not to take the young mix back tonight. After safely tucking the girl in, she turned to do the same for Shippo, to find Rain had already done so. He was watching her, and she knew they would have to talk. She walked back to her tree and sat heavily.

He sat beside her again.

"Are you going to give me a real answer?" She wasn't surprised by his bluntness. Sighing, she answered him.

"My answer is no. I will keep my me memories, bad and good. And I would appreciate if you don't tell anyone what you saw."

"And if I do?" She looked straight at him, and he knew she was serious.

"I will kill you. Slowly." To interrupt their serious conversation came a noise.

POP! Ankha's head snapped up.

"What was that?"

POP! POP!

"I heard it too!" POP! POP! POP! They saw the source of the noise.

"**LITTLE GREEN MEN!**" They shouted together, their voices effectively waking up the whole camp.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "I'M WEARING BUTT FLOSS!"_

_W.W.- "Where the hell did that come from!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"Little men! Where!" Shippo yelled. A chorus of 'pops' filled the air as little men disappeared. Ankha and Rain dived at the bushes and dirt, trying to grab the little green men. They failed in their task.

"I swear, there were little green men, right here! They had paint brushes and little buckets of paint. I saw them!" Ankha said frantically.

"I saw them too!" Rain agreed. Together they continued searching the area. The others rolled their eyes and went back to bed.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "Wait, where's Talabinya?"_

_W.W.- "Um, I don't know."_

_Loeyla- "She left before we went to town. My mother said she missed my father." (Snorts) "They're like newlyweds." _

_W.W.- "Oh. Well, that's more information than I needed, yep, just like the butt floss."_

_B.B.- "BUTT FLOSS!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Around dawn, they gave up looking. Rain fell asleep, but Ankha could not. Her brain wouldn't let her. Finally, her conscience won. She set off at a dead run to Wind's house, following their faint trial from the day before. She arrived before the sun had moved. Resting for a minute, she considered what she would say.

"Hi. I did not mean to kidnap your granddaughter, she followed me home."

"Really. Is that what happened." The voice startled the cat demon. She had heard no one approach. 'But there had been a slight breeze...' Rorrim's grandmother stood beside her, silver eyes piercing into Ankha's.

"Yes, ma'am, it is. When should I bring her back?"

"Whenever you want." This woman knew how to shock the assassin, alright.

"Pardon?"

"She needs to see more of the world. I've kept her sheltered here for far too long. However," her tone meant business. "if she dies, you will be held responsible." The light breeze turned into a driving wind, stinging the cat demon with the flying debris. Then the wind stopped abruptly. "Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." She went back to camp, never knowing about the passenger she had

carried to the grandmother. Wind picked up the floof and said, "Well?"

"I think this will work out nicely." It replied.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch.7**_

_**Blue Robes, No Baby Making**_

"Little Green Men...en...en...n." Birds took flight from the trees.

"What the hell?" Songo whispered to herself.

"What was that, Lady Crow?" Kala asked.

"Apparently, 'Little Green Men...' It's getting dark, let's make camp. MIROKU!"

"Yes, Lady Crow?" Miroku nearly died after the first two feet. They had been walking

for fifteen miles, about six hours of non-stop trudging, running, and jogging. Miroku placed everything on the ground, then sank to his knees.

"The amber tent is mine, purple is Songo's, green is Kala's, blue is Fala, And yellow is yours. After you set up the tents, you will fetch the fire wood."

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "There weren't tents back then!"_

_B.B.- "So?"_

_W.W.- "Where'd they get the nylon?"_

_B.B.- "They used feathers from a large amber, purple, green, blue, white and yellow bird."_

_W.W.- "How big was the bird?" (W.W. hoped B.B. would screw up)_

_B.B.- "Twice as big as you with it's feathers, and half the size of you without feathers."_

_W.W.- "Ha! That can't be true!"_

_B.B.- "Yes it can, the bird has seven thousand feathers. A thousand in each color!"_

_W.W.- (mutters to self and walks away)_

_B.B.- "I...Win...HA!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Miroku set up camp while the girls all climbed into the litter with Songo.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- (walks up to B.B., nerdy man behind her) "B.B., this is Mr. Bob, a zoologist specializing in birds. Tell her, Mr. Bob."_

_Mr. Bob- "As you know, there is no giant amber, purple, green, blue, white and yellow bird. Given the environment such a bird would need to thrive, it is concluded that since no such place exists, no such bird exists." (Looks to W.W.)_

_W.W.- "Yes, you can go now." (Nerdy man, I mean, Mr. Bob, shuffles away. W.W. turns to B.B.) "See? I win. I always win."_

_B.B.- "Grrrr..." (W.W. smiles)_

_W.W.- "Continue with your half of the story."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "I always get the last word! The bird is not in this time, it is in the feudal era. Ha! I win!"_

_W.W.- "Do I have to get the zoologist in here? Even I know that back then climate zones were much the same, so still no such bird could exist. Ha-Ha! **I** win!"_

_B.B.- "The Earth was closer to the sun! Hotter Earth, tropical climates, large amber, purple, green, blue, white and yellow birds. Ha, **I** win! Ha, ha, ha!"_

_W.W.- (very calmly) "No."_

_B.B.- " 'NO'? No what?" ( hands on hips, towering over W.W., red eyes glowing)_

_W.W.- "No." _

_B.B.- (grows fangs and glares at W.W.)_

_W.W.- "Still no."_

_B.B.- (lunges at W.W.) "Rawr! Die, Bitch!" (Starts chewing on W.W.'s head)_

_W.W.- (easily tosses her off walks away) "Now you'll never know."_

_B.B.- (chases after her, foaming at the mouth) "GET BACK HERE!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"So... Sango..." Kala looked from Songo to Tayallay. "Can you tell me...Where do babies come from?" Sango fell anime style.

"Umm... Lady Crow... Can you tell her?"

"No." Lady Crow said plainly. "I don't know either." Sango fell again, and slowly got up.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. "When you're done... I need you!"

"What do you need him for?" Kala asked. Sango fell for the third time. Getting up, she rubbed her head. "I don't know how I'm going to tell you where babies come from."

"Why not?" Fala asked.

"Because..." Sango purposely spaced out so she didn't have to respond to the question.

"Sango?" Miroku snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Sango, come back to this era." Sango blinked twice. "Good, now: What did you need?"

"Oh? Yeah... Kala asked where babies come from." Sango wasn't quite in her own mind yet.

What about Lady Crow, she could help you..." Seeing the look on Sango's face, he said no more.

"No, she couldn't have." Sango said plainly. "She doesn't know either." Miroku fell anime style. "Hey, that was my reaction too!" Sango said in a cheery voice.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "NOOOOO! NOT THE TALK ABOUT THE BIRDS AND THE BEES! NOOO!"_

_B.B.- "It's ok, I'm not going to tell it in the story." (Turns to reader) "If you want to know where babies come from... ASK YOUR MOM!"_

_W.W.- "Whew... No birds and bees."_

_B.B.- "Bzz... Tweet tweet."_

_W.W.- "Grr..." (Eye twitches)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"Eww...Gross... you did that!" Everyone, except Miroku and Sango, were huddled in the corner of the litter.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Announcer Guy- "And, meanwhile, back at Inuyasha's camp..."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

"Gross... You did that! ...that...at...at...t." (Fading echo)

"What was that, Rorrim?" Shippo asked his new friend.

"I think someone, two days away, was screaming at someone you know, 'Gross! You did that!' she said, with uncanny accuracy. Her head tilted to the side and she scratched her head. "I wonder what they did..."

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

"Well, yeah." Sango said.

"Gross! Gross, gross, gross, gross,grossgrossgross..." Lady Crow ran out of the litter screaming it over and over.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Rorrim looked up and shook her head.

"Weird."

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Lady Crow walked into the litter, straightening her clothes. "Off to bed..." No one moved. "NOW!" She yelled.

"Yes, Lady Crow." Everyone said in unison.

Miroku started to walk towards Sango's purple tent. "MIROKU!" Lady Crow pointed to the yellow tent. Miroku changed directions meekly and walked into his YELLOW tent, hanging his head.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

In the middle of the night, Miroku couldn't sleep. 'I miss lying with Sango and Tay.' he thought. "Hmph." He grunted. "Lady Crow can't keep me from my wife."

"Miroku," it was Lady Crow. "Stop talking to yourself."

Miroku had an idea to make Sango laugh. "Hey...Sango." He said. When he heard her shift he continued, "Will you bear another of my children?" Just as he planned, she laughed and left her tent. What he wasn't expecting was the rest of the camp making a wall to stop her.

"Hey!" He heard Sango shout.

"We can't let you do THAT here." That was the old Crow. Miroku climbed out of his YELLOW tent.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Why do you keep putting yellow in big letters?"_

_B.B.- "I want the reader to get that Miroku who is wearing BABY BLUE rat robes was in a YELLOW tent."_

_W.W.- (covers mouth so no one can read her lips) "She's gone crazy."_

_B.B.- "What was that?"_

_W.W.- "Nuthin!_

_B.B.- (snaps fingers.)_

_W.W.- (hears sirens) "What the Hell?" (Eyes grow wide as sirens get closer) "What did you do?"_

_B.B.- "I have the Happy Place on snap call."_

_W.W.- "NNNOOO!" (Runs away screaming)_

_B.B.- (laughs)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"We weren't actually going to make another baby!" Miroku said plainly.

"Loeyla said it's too early to have another baby, or even make one." Sango said, rocking Tay in her arms. "Won't be for at least... four weeks before I can carry another baby. Even after that I won't want to for at least another year. Having a baby hurts like Hell!"

"Than why did he ask?" Lady Crow inquired.

"It's his little joke." Sango said. "He says it every night."

"I miss Sango and Tay lying with me... I guess you can say that I can't sleep without them."

"Oh..." Lady Crow felt about two inches tall. The wall relaxed, a little.

"Sango, I miss you." Miroku sighed and went back into his tent. Sango tried to run through the wall only to hit a bright orange barrier. She turned to find Lady Crow holding her hands out with orange flowing from her finger tips to merge with the wall. "I'm sorry, Sango, but a man and a woman in one tent is just as bad as you wearing red. It is just not allowed." Lady Crow looked truly sorry.

"I understand." Sango said reluctantly. "What about daughter and father?" Lady Crow thought for a second. "Please." Sango had never pleaded in her life.

"I think that will be fine."

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Zzzzzz..." (Curled up behind couch where she had hid from the 'Happy Men.' Happy Men had left.)_

_B.B.- (yells at the top of her lungs in W.W.'s ears) "GET THE FUCK UP!"_

_W.W.- (screams, jumps so high she slams into the ceiling, then clings to hanging lamp. Looks around, panicked)_

_B.B.- "Miroku and Sango are going to break the..." (Looks at reader) "Umm...you never heard that."_

_W.W.- (eye twitching) "What the HELL does that have to do with my sleeping!"_

_B.B.- "You were going to miss it... Now get down from there or ELSE." (Puts fingers into the 'snap' position)_

_W.W.- (falls off lamp, 'accidentally' lands on B.B., putting her right-hand snapping fingers out of action. W.W. sits up and shakes her head) "Oh, my bleeding eardrums..."_

_B.B.- "You bitch!" (Snaps left fingers)_

_W.W.- "I will be back!" (Runs away) "And revenge will be mine!"_

_B.B.- "Ha, run all you like." (Happy Men stand behind B.B.) "Hide all you like, but we shall find you."_

_W.W.- (off in the distance) "No...You...WON'T...ON'T...N'T...T."_

_B.B.- (turns to the men) "How'd she get so far, so fast?" (Stare dramatically into space, UFO music playing)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_CAUTION_

_If we did not have Authors Notes, you would die of boredom. So stop skipping them._

_Thank you for reading._

_Please continue._

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Lady Crow released the orange wall. Sango bolted into the tent before Lady Crow could realize her intentions and put the wall back up.

"SANGO! COME BACK OUT HERE!" She yelled.

"NEVER! TAY AND I NEED TO BE WITH MIROKU AT NIGHT! IT'S THE ONLY NORMAL THING IN OUR LIVES!" Sango clung to Miroku with all her strength. "Miroku, we need you, I need you."

LONG STORY SHORT

Lady Crow must give in and Miroku, Sango and Tayallay slept in the same tent, the same bedroll.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "Phew." (Shakes out right arm and wipes sweat off her face)_

_W.W.- (whimpering, sitting on the floor, fingers twitching)_

_B.B.- "I guess you're wondering why W.W.'s sitting on the floor. I've been tossing her chocolate scraps. Here, W.W., have this." (Holds out story)_

_W.W.- (sniffs papers that were now in her face, confused.)_

_B.B.- "I know you haven't seen this in a while, but it's the STORY we've been writing."_

_W.W.- (at the word story stands up) "Mine?"_

_B.B.- "Yes."_

_W.W.- "YES!" (Snatches story then says) "I have something for you too."_

_B.B.- "Really?"_

_W.W.- "Sit here." (Points to wooden chair)_

_B.B.- (right after sitting, W.W. ties B.B. to the chair and duck tapes her mouth shut)_

_W.W.- "HA! **I**" (runs to the table and grabs chocolate) "**WIN!**" (Eats chocolate)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ch.8**_

_**GREEN!**_

_W.W.- "Ok, B.B. went way too far with the chocolate thing. Yes, I like chocolate. But I would not sit on the floor for it. Unless there was tequila involved. However, I would tie her up and duck tape her mouth shut. The chick talks way too much. And she turned herself into LemonIce with strawberry tinge."_

_B.B.- (struggles against the rope holding her to the chair, her new LemonIce with cotton candy tinted hair standing on edge)_

_W.W.- "Hey, at least I'm telling the truth."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Two days passed, and the group slowly became used to the new shape shifter. It was hard, but eventually even Inuyasha warmed up to the little green charmer. Because of that shock, they all soon forgot Ankha and Rain's madness. The pair did not forget the little green men, however.

Inuyasha woke in the middle of the night, his stomach growling with hunger. Quietly, he tiptoed over the Kagome's bag and stole a packet of ramen out of it. The fire was dead, and there was no water (Shippo's time of service being up) so his hunger had to wait longer as he started the fire, fetched the water, and set it to boil. But he thought it was worth the wait as the smell of ramen filled the air.

His moving about had awoken Ankha. She lay there in her warm bedroll, weighing the pro's and con's of ripping Inuyasha into mincemeat, when a sound very different reached her ears.

"Plop!" She raised her head to look about her. The smell of cooking ramen changed subtly, started to smell like...leaves? Her thoughts were broken by Inuyasha's scream of anguish.

"NO!" His ramen had turned green.

"Plop! Plop! Plop!" Instinctively, Ankha looked up. She shouted herself.

"LITTLE GREEN MEN!" Her shout had the effect of waking the camp and sending the green men away. All looked at her.

"Little green men were painting the leaves!" When they looked skeptically at her, she sighed in exasperation, and pointed at the ruined ramen and the crying Inuyasha. They saw the small green dot on his forehead. But it didn't stay small. It grew. And as it grew, Inuyasha's eyes took on a mad look.

"Did he get rabies?" Sessho asked, knowing it was impossible. Inuyasha's face began to become completely green. Then it seeped into his hair, and traveled down his body. As he saw his hands and feet turn green, Inuyasha ripped off his clothes, trying to scrub away the color. Kagome shrieked and all covered their eyes. The naked, glowing green dog demon ran into the woods.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W. + B.B.- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." (Continue laughing)_

_Inuyasha- (huddled in a corner, black shadow over him)_

_Everybody- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." (Continue laughing)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Slowly, as the sound of Inuyasha faded away, they uncovered their eyes. Ankha spoke.

"I am scarred for life."

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Inuyasha ran through the forest, blending in easily with the green foliage. Foaming at the mouth, he ran to the stream and climbed into a tree. There he sat, waiting.

A shadow caught his eye, and as it came closer, he saw the twitching tail. 'Cat Demon!' he thought. 'It must be Ankha! I found no other cat demon scents!' In his befuddled state, he conveniently forgot that she routinely kicked his ass, and prepared to attack.

"DIE, BITCH!" Inuyasha leapt from the tree and landed on the cat demon.

But it wasn't Ankha.

It was a male cat demon.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Let's take a minute to realize just what the male cat demon is seeing. This particular cat demon wishes to be known as O.B.P., ok? Anyway, how would you feel if a glowing green NAKED dog demon jumped on you, since you are both male? Reply, please."_

_Everybody- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." (Laughing continues)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

O.B.P. had just been walking along, minding his own business, contentedly weighed down by all the cash he had lifted from unsuspecting people. He had been thirsty, so he had turned off his original path and walked to the stream.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Was all he had time to get out before he was smushed by the glowing green, naked dog demon. And out of nowhere, a rip in the space-time continuum showed up to the left, and O.B.P.'s ex-girlfriend, D.C., walked through. She saw the scene, shook her head, and walked right back through the rip. It closed behind her.

The green on Inuyasha spread to O.B.P. As Inuyasha leapt back into his tree, O.B.P. became more and more green. He tore up his own clothes and hopped into a tree opposite the green Inuyasha. There they waited for several hours, until the green wore off, and they collapsed on the ground in a heap.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Kagome- "What was that stuff, anyway?"_

_W.W.- "Mutant grass stains."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Announcer Guy- "Meanwhile, back at camp..."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"Inu-YASH-a!" Kagome ran around, yelling for him. The rest half-heartedly did the same. They didn't really care. Shippo was whining at Ankha.

"Can I look through your cloak?"

"No Shippo. You could get your fingers blown off."

"I'll be careful. Pplleeaassee?"

"NO." Shippo made puppy dog eyes.

"Pppllleeeaaassseee?" The cat demon gave in. She was no match for puppy dog eyes. Untying it, she slung it off her shoulders and handed it over to him. When he grabbed it, he learned how heavy it was. It pulled him over. But as soon as he regained his balance, he dove into the cloak, and started to look through, and started to look through the pocket. Kagome came over to Ankha.

"Ankha, help me look for Inuyasha."

"Do I have to?" Tears filled Kagome's eyes. The cat demon sighed in exasperation and went into the woods. Since she couldn't care about finding Inuyasha, she walked slowly and barely muttered his name. 'Damn mutt. Has to make everything difficult.'

Shippo watched Ankha leave, and from his seat on her cloak, asked Kagome, "Why do you want to find Inuyasha so much, Kagome?"

"Um..." Shippo looked slyly at her.

"Is it because you _love_ him?" A vein twitched in Kagome's forehead, and, for the first time, she conked Shippo on the head. Then she went back to calling for the dog demon.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Ankha reached the stream. Pushing back some bushes, she gasped at the sight before her. Inuyasha and O.B.P. were normal colored again, but still naked and still tangled together. Her eyes widened. Her hand went over her mouth to stifle her laughter. 'Kagome has to see this!' She ran back to camp.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

"Sango, you are grounded to the litter." Lady Crow said, a crystal flare in her eyes.

Sango grumbled as she climbed into her new prison. Lady Crow lifted the litter by way of her misty orange colored hands. "Miroku."

"Yes, Lady Crow?" Miroku was bummed about having a leash to keep him close to Lady Crow.

"I am dry." Miroku was very confused. Lady Crow released Miroku's leash. "Fetch me some water. There should be a stream down the path. We'll catch up."

Happy though he was to get off the leash, he reluctantly snatched up the container Lady Crow held out. He walked away grumbling more than Songo was.

Miroku was walking on the path when he saw something in the middle.

"What the Hell?" He walked closer and saw the two. A wide grin broke out on his face. He said, "Aw, how cute! Young love." Inuyasha growled in his sleep and Miroku ran away so fast he raised a cloud of dust. A few minutes passed, and the litter came around the bend.

Sango had been listening to Lady Crow's everlasting chatter the whole time. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. "Air!" She stuck her head through the curtains. And started to snicker. Curious, Lady Crow stuck her head out as well. She gasped in shock, then pulled both Sango and her head back in, shrieking, "Impure!" The litter quickly followed Miroku.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

A whirlwind stopped right next to the still sleeping pair. The wolf demon, Koga, formed out of it. Sneering, he said, "I knew it!" He only wished he could preserve this moment.

Koga jumped three feet in the sir as a large – tear – in the air appeared next to him. It D.C. again, and this time she had a camera, one of the ones that spit out a picture immediately. She took a picture of the two naked demons, and handed it to Koga, saying, "One for you..." then took another. "...and one for me." Before she closed the rip behind her, she raised the photo above her head and laughed. "Blackmail!" The rip closed, leaving a very confused Koga behind. Quickly, before anymore strange women with the power to move through time and space appeared, he left.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Kagome screamed in fright when Ankha dropped suddenly in front of her. Ankha tucked the girl under her arm, and leaped back into the tree, saying as she went, "You have got to see this!" The cat demon leapt from tree to tree until she arrived at the stream. She perched in the tree only recently evacuated by Inuyasha. Carefully avoiding the sharp thorn bush that had grown high around it's trunk, she set Kagome down. Parting the branches, she said, "Look." Kagome was speechless by what she saw. Ankha whispered, "If I have to be scarred by this for the rest of my nine lives," here she grimaced, "and possibly my afterlife, then so should you." Kagome's jaw dropped. But a tree isn't the best place to fall anime-style, because then you just fall out of the tree. This Kagome discovered, and she grabbed at the air to try to keep her balance. What she grabbed was Ankha's long, thick black and red hair. Down they went, only momentarily stopped as Ankha's claws cut through the thick branch she had grabbed to try to keep from falling.

Inuyasha and O.B.P. finally woke up from their little nap, facing each other. They yelled and leapt apart. Inuyasha spotted kagome. He smiled slowly, and Kagome realized why. Her skirt was back up in the thorns, and she wasn't. She screamed and tried to cover her underwear with her hands. "Hey, Kagome . . . " he said, then noticed Ankha, and remembered he was naked. Horrified, he leapt into the stream and swam away as fast as he could. The strange male cat demon stayed put, and leered at the two females. Kagome reached up and snatched her skirt. O.B.P. raised and eyebrow, then moved suggestively. Ankha's eye twitched, a vein started popping in her forehead, and her claws lengthened reflexively.

Kagome slipped into her skirt as Ankha stood in front of her, blocking her from the perverted male cat demon's view. There were several reasons she knew he was a pervert. A.) The look in his eye. B.) His twitching hands, and C.) It's what his type of cat demon was known for, their loose morals. His 'type' was defined by his coloring: the dark red hair, the green eyes, and the rather short tail.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Ankha- "And here comes the fun part."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Kagome ran off after Inuyasha. Why? She wanted to know if he was coming out of the closet. She didn't swim, though, she ran. Ankha stayed behind to deal with the pervert. Orlm cat demons, like her, were loners, really, and were suspicious of any other cat demons. That O.B.P. was a perv didn't help, and that he as in her territory made it even worse.

Still, she gave him a chance to go.

"If you leave now, you will live."

O.B.P. was confused. Women continually wanted to kill him, but they always had a reason. This one didn't. All he had done was look at what had been paraded. He noticed the tail that was flicking out behind her in agitation, the shiny claws, dark coloring, pointed ears, and slit-pupil eyes. 'A cat demon!' he thought. Stupidly, he also thought that he could take her on. Tom-cat demons weren't known for their brains.

"I'll stay." So Ankha attacked. Before he could blink, she cut light scratches onto his chest, just deep enough to scar. They spelled 'Loser.' Leaping away, she said, "Still want to stay?"

O.B.P. reached down and touched the blood coming from the scratches. This time his eye started twitching. Now he was angry. "Bitch!" He attacked her, claws out, but could not touch her, for her own were out. She met his every attack, parried each one, and scored several hits while he did not. Finally, he backed off, and stood across from her, breathing heavily, while she showed not a bead of sweat, and in fact yawned!

Ankha felt the dirt on her face from her fall, and wiped it off. O.B.P. saw her marks. Immediately, he turned tail and ran. Before he got too far away, however, she reached for one of the pouches at her waist, opened it, and pulled out a handful of white-ish powder. She put it in her palm, and clinked two of her claws together, causing a spark. The spark landed in the powder, and it burst into flames. She threw it at the retreating naked cat demon. It hit him square on, and stuck, then spread. Soon he was a running pillar of fire.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Ankha- "See? I told you it was fun."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Screaming, he leapt into the stream, and swan off in the opposite direction that Inuyasha and Kagome had gone. As she was about to walk away, Ankha saw a glint among the decaying leaves and dirt. Kneeling down, she saw it was money. Picking it up, she tucked it in a empty pouch, and went back to camp.

She arrived, and the first thing she noticed was that half of it had been blown away. A charred Shippo next to her untouched cloak explained why. Ankha sighed, slung her cloak over her shoulders, and picked up the foxling, shaking her head. Holding him up by the scruff of his neck, he dangled in front of her at eye-level. In a low voice, she asked him, "Shippo, what did this?" He wiggled out of her grasp and ran to the center of the blast. He pointed down the hole that was there.

Ankha walked over and looked inside the hole. At the very bottom lay a Shard of the Dark Shikon Jewel, the Assassin's Jewel. She reached down and carefully picked it up. Then she grabbed Shippo again. "Where are the rest?" She said in a hoarse voice. He quivered, then held out his hand. Ankha snatched up the Shards, then hissed. Shippo ran away, thinking she was mad at him, but she was really just in pain. The Shards had sunk into her palm. 'DAMN!'

The cat demon plopped down in the middle of the crater to dig them out. Lengthening her claws just enough, she cut in to dig out the one closest to the surface. The thing about Dark Shikon Jewel Shards is that when the enter a person's flesh, they don't like to come out. And the longer they stay in, the deeper in they go. Ankha sat there for an hour and a half, digging them out. At first, when one came out, all she said was "Ow." Then it became "Ow, shit." Until finally she was hissed and snarling as each one exited her hand. Shippo cowered behind a tree. He had never seen her so pissed. The foxling looked around, and whispered, "Kagome." No louder sound could he make, he was so scared.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "You know those dreams where you're so terrified that you can't make any noise?"_

_B.B.- (shudders and nods)_

_W.W.- "Shippo isn't dreaming, but he can't talk."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Ankha finally finished and looked at the bottle where she had deposited the removed Shikon Jewels. The bottom half was full of the shards, and on top floated her blood. Carefully, she poured the blood out, then stared at her hand. It had turned into Swiss Cheese. Bloody Swiss Cheese.

A footstep near her made her look up. Everyone (with the exception of Kagome and Inuyasha) had come back from looking for the hanyou. They were all staring at her like she was insane, or horribly disfigured. She held up her hand, bleeding side to them, and said,

"Didn't hurt a bit." Ankha tried a shaky smile.

"If it didn't hurt, how come I could hear you screaming three miles away?" Rain said curtly. She glared at him, and replied,

"That wasn't me. It must have been the pervy cat demon I set on fire." And she went on to tell them all what she had seen by the stream.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

Inuyasha climbed out of the stream and flung himself down on the bank to rest from his swim. He had fallen asleep by the time Kagome caught up with him. She stomped right up to him, crouched down and screamed in his ear,

"**ARE YOU GAY!"**

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Shippo- "Yeah, are you?" (poke) "Are ya?" (Poke) "Are ya?"_

_Inuyasha- (snatches foxling and prepares to throw him.)_

_Ankha- "I wouldn't do that. You may be the gay wonder mutt now, but I will still beat you. Put the fox down."_

_Inuyasha- "I AM NOT GAY!" (Drops Shippo, tackles Ankha) "STUPID CAT!" (They fight)_

_W.W.- "Just another day in paradise."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Inuyasha screamed in surprise and leapt three feet in the air. He had not heard what

Kagome had said.

"What'd you do that for Kagome!" She smiled and said in a sweet voice,

"Do you need someone to talk about 'it' with?" Inuyasha was confused.

"That about what?"

"You being gay." He growled and jumped back into the stream. As he swam away, he shouted, "I AM NOT GAY!" She chased him until the stream ran out, and he was swimming through dirt, only occasionally stopped be a tree. He 'swam' right into camp.

The demons gathered there stared in amazement as the giant gopher came closer. Ankha and Loeyla reacted first, snatching the children and men out of the way. When they were safely out of reach, they turned back around to see what would happen next.

What happened next was a disheveled Kagome attacking the giant gopher, and pinning it to the ground. She was shouting,

"ARE YOU GAY!" She started chocking the giant gopher, now clearly Inuyasha. Ankha called out,

"Kagome, if you choke him to death, you'll never find out." Kagome looked up. She didn't know she was in camp, and was quickly reminded that Inuyasha was naked by her friends' laughter. She jumped off him and snatched a set of rat robes for him to wear. The girl tossed them on the half breed, and turned her back so he could put them on.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Some Random Person- "That's stupid. You've already seen all he has."_

_Kagome- (mutter)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Once he was dressed, she turned around, to find he was standing right behind her.

"**NO!**" He screamed in her face so loudly her hair stood on end. "**I AM NOT GAY!**" He calmed a bit. "The last thing I remember is making ramen, and it turning green. Next, I awoke, saw a horrifying sight, and then you, Kagome, in your underwear. Then I jumped into the river. You know the rest."

"If you don't remember, then how do you know you're not gay?" Sessho asked in an innocent voice. The newly clothed Inuyasha screamed and tackled him.

"Wow, Inuyasha sure is touchy on that subject." Loeyla remarked. Her mate soon had the enraged mutt under control. "It's okay, Inuyasha, we believe you." Ankha and Shippo snorted. "Just chill, dude."

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "I know that's not how people talked back then, but remember, they've all spent some time in Kagome's era, and Loeyla's from that time too."_

_Ankha- "Except Rorrim."_

_Rorrim- "Yeah, except me. I've never been there. What does it mean?"_

_W.W.- "Calm down, hair on the elephants butt."_

_Rorrim- "Really?"_

_W.W.- (smiles evilly) "Really."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

O.B.P. had finally gotten all of the burning powder off. The water hadn't stopped the fire, he'd had to scrub and scratch it all off. He went back to the place he had fought the evil cat demon to look for his money.

"NO!" It was gone! All his money! Gone! "I'm going to KILL that bitch!"

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Loeyla- "Why does he immediately assume that Ankha took it?"_

_W.W.- "Because it runs with the story. We're not done with O.B.P. yet." (Laughs, also evilly)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Disclaimer- We do not own Inuyasha, blah blah blah. WritingWoman owns Rorrim, Tayallay, Ankha, and Rain. BlondBitch owns Lady Crow and her crew, and Loeyla. O.B.P., the real person at our school with a big nose, owns O.B.P.

Note- if there are any dissimilarities between the personalities of the characters on the show, and how they act in this or any other of our (or my) stories, that's because we don't watch it that much. B.B. ain't got cable, and I just don't care that much. So, we're just running with what we got.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ch.9**_

_**The Blue Dojoe**_

_B.B.- 'That bitch. Right now I'm chewing through the tape on my mouth.' (Grind) 'sorry about that. I keep grinding. W.W. is asleep, because I cast a spell on her.'_

_W.W.- 'ZZZzzz ZZZzzz' "Sslleeeepp."_

_B.B.- 'I forgot to tell you... I'm a telepath. I'm having W.W. write for me.'_

_W.W.- "Sslleeeepp wwrriittiinngg." 'ZZZzzz'_

_B.B.- (levitates over to W.W.) 'No, no, no, all wrong you spell sleep 'S-S-S-l-e-e-e-p. Now back to my chewing. Read the story.'_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Miroku looked back in time to see the litter coming at him very fast. A gnarly, knotted hand came out and pulled him in. Miroku opened his eyes to find Sango in a giggle fit in the corner. Miroku was looking for Tayallay, and found her in Lady Crows arms.

Like the two sheds at the mixed DoJoe, the litter was extremely large inside and compact looking on the outside.

Sango had now run out of breath to giggle with. She took a deep breath and giggled again. "Did..." he-he "...You..." He-ha "...See..." Te-he "...Inu..." Ha-ha "...Yasha?" She broke into all out laughter.

"Yes, I..." Miroku began to recall the two naked male demons. "I did." He broke into laughter too. "When I saw them I... I said 'Aw, young love!'" this made even Lady Crow laugh.

Kala came over to find all three rolling on the floor of the litter. Their eyes were closed and they were crying. She spotted Tayallay giggling on the floor. Tay always giggled when people around her laughed. Kala lifted her from the floor. She walked to the curtain that served as a door and looked out.

"Lady Crow! Lady Crow! The Blue Dojoe is right ahead of us!" Kala looked at the still laughing Lady Crow. "If we don't stop, we're going to DIE!" No one but Fala even heard her.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- (still chewing) 'I know what you're thinking. "What's going to happen to Tayallay if they crash?" Just keep reading.' (Chews on)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Kala knew she was not getting anywhere this way, and that they were going to crash. So, she covered Tay's head, waited for Fala to jump out first, then curled up into a little ball and rolled out of the swiftly flying litter. She looked up in time to see the litter crash into the only tree on the field where the Blue Dojoe could be found.

"Lady Crow?" She whimpered, not wanting to know the answer.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- (finally done chewing the duct tape) "I am now chewing on what ropes I can reach. And I want to remind you that it could be dangerous to skip the A/N's. So continue in your readings." (Chew, chew)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Kala ran, Tay in arms, to the pile of wood that used to be the litter. Fala was too dazed to

move. As she neared the pile, she heard laughter from within. The pile shook as the laughing faces of Miroku, Sango and Lady Crow popped out of the wood.

Sango looked around. "What," Ha-ha-ha, "Happened?" he-he-he.

"You CRASHED! I had to JUMP with the BABY!" Kala screamed. They all stopped laughing at the word "BABY!"

"Tayallay!" Sango almost snatched her child from the girl before her, scattering wood chips and splinters everywhere. Sango clasped the baby to her chest and was very near to tears. "Thank you, THANK YOU..." She chanted.

"Lady Cwow." Came forth a small, small voice. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Lady Cwow." It was very, very close. Closer than they would ever had expected. "Lady Cwow." They all looked down. Tayallay had her small, deep brown eyes locked on Lady Crow. "Bootiful Cwow. Pritty Cwow. Bwilliant Cwow."

"What the...?"

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Miroku- "WHAT THE...?"_

_B.B.- "Shh! You'll wake W.W.!"_

_Miroku- (in a hushed voice) "What the...?"_

_B.B.- "I can't tell you anything until you ask a definite question!"_

_Miroku- "How is Lady Crow beautiful, pretty, and brilliant?"_

_B.B.- "Her little secret is about to come out." (Chew, chew)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"Shoot!" Lady Crow said.

"What are you saying 'shoot' to? Why did Tayallay call you all those things? And what the...?" asked Sango.

"Okay, I'll talk. I'll tell you my past."

"Cwow, Hooman. Hooman, Cwow. Bootiful!" Tay said.

"Sleep, before you give out anymore of my secrets!" And with that they heard little sighs as Tay slept. "Now," Sigh! "Before I was human, I was a crow. But not just any old crow. I was a blue tipped, green back with violet eyes."

"If you were so beautiful as a crow, how did you become an ugly old hag as a human?" Miroku asked.

"You are still to talk to me with respect, Miroku-chan!"

"Well?" Sango asked.

"I don't want to answer this question!" Sango grabbed Lady Crow by the front of her robes and screamed "TELL ME!"

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." They all looked at Kala.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- "I'M FREE!"_

_W.W.- "Hmmm... what's going on? (Looks down at the story) "WTF!"_

_B.B.- "Uh, I'm going to go now."_

_W.W.- "How'd you get loose?"_

_B.B.- "I chewed."_

_W.W.- "What!" (B.B. runs away) "Ok, she's weird. But ya'll already knew that, right? Right. Oops, just a second..." (Looks through the story, humming) " oh, ok. I just had to review where we left off. And now, to my part of the story."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

The camp slowly calmed down, and took stock of what was left after the explosion. Most of their belongings were intact, but all the food was gone. Inuyasha nearly killed Shippo for destroying the ramen. Nearly. Inuyasha nearly died too, after Ankha got through with him. But that changed nothing. They were still out of food, and the nearest town was days away.

Ankha leapt at the chance to go hunting. She hadn't done so in a while, had gotten accustomed to eating dried foods. She didn't want little game, either. The cat demon wanted to go after BIG game.

Kagome objected. "You need a bow to hunt big game, and I'm not lending you mine." Two bows appeared in Ankha's hands.

"Like these?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Where did you get those?" Kagome said in surprise. Then she shook her head. "You still need arrows."

"Like these?" Ankha said even more innocently, holding out two full quivers. Loeyla looked at her suspiciously.

"Did you plan this?"

"Noo... how was I to know that Shippo would blow up the food?" She changed the subject. "Anyway, we still need to eat. I'll be back soon." A voice stopped her as she walked away.

"Hey, wait a minute. You have two bows. That means someone else can go hunting too. I want to go." It was Rain. Ankha turned back, to tell him no, but couldn't think of a single reason why. She couldn't refuse without a reason; it'd look as if... Angrily, she tossed one of the bows and quivers at the man.

"Let's go." She said. "But you had better keep up. I'm not waiting." The annoyed cat demon set off at a brisk walk, and Rain walked beside her, keeping pace. Sessho stared after them.

"We may never see him again." He said. The others nodded solemnly, wondering what madness had driven Rain to request going hunting with her. They went about fixing up camp in silence, in respect for the soon-to-be-dead.

Though Ankha walked fast, she also walked silently through the forest's dense underbrush. Rain was hard put to keep up, but he did, and stayed nearly as quiet as the cat demon. He had two good reasons. One, they needed to get this deer, and he didn't want to scare it away. Two, was that whenever he made a noise, Ankha turned around and glared daggers at him.

Suddenly, she stopped. He didn't notice until he was almost walking on her, so concentrated was he on where he was walking. Rain kept himself from falling, barely. Ankha didn't move. He realized that she smelled nice. She pointed to where she was looking, and he saw why she had stopped. A magnificent stag was before them.

Neither pulled their bow. For a while, they just watched. Soon, members of his herd drifted to where the pair in the bushes could see them. There were two mothers and their fawns, a young male who was soon to be kicked from the herd, and another female, just losing her spots, full grown, but still unable to reproduce. Rain met Ankha's eyes, and she nodded. Silently, they strung and drew their bows.

Swiftly they stood and fired. The still live deer ran away, startled. Two, however, dropped where they stood. Together, Ankha and Rain walked over to gather their kill.

The stag wasn't among the dead. The two hadn't killed him. Without him, less food would be available next year, in the way of deer. The ones they had killed were not in their prime, and could have been easily killed by anything. Ankha and Rain had just got there first.

The female deer had been facing them, and Ankha's arrow had shot straight into it's heart. Rain had killed the male with an arrow through the eye. Ankha was impressed.

"That's a pretty hard shot to make." she said.

"When I was growing up, I spent a lot of time hunting. Farming is a respectable enough way to earn a living, but hunting helped to keep food on the table all year round." He smiled, and she smiled back. They slung the deer over their shoulders, and headed back to camp together. On the way back, Rain shared the stories of his childhood, like the time he jumped off his hut to see if he could fly. It was so absurd that she laughed. So absurd, and so believable.

They entered camp together in good spirts, and as they walked to the fire to lay down their kill, the people (and demons, them too) stopped what they were doing to stare at the talkative Bounty Hunter and the chuckling assassin.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Sessho- "And we were wondering, 'Just what have they been smoking, and where can I get some'?"_

_Loeyla- (punches Sessho's arm lightly, and stage whispers) "Stop telling my secrets!"_

_B.B.- "Hey, that's my line!"_

_W.W.- "When did you get back?"_

_B.B.- "Uh, bye!" ( runs away)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

It was getting dark, so Kagome set some of the meat to cooking, and the rest to drying. The two deer would last a while once they had been turned into jerky. They had venison steaks for dinner. Everyone was talking and laughing, just in general having a good time. Ankha caught Rain's eye from across the fire and smiled. He smiled back. They sat there a second, smiling at each other, until a shadow dropped in front of the cat demon.

It was a goblin. Not like the ones she and Rorrim had fought against, but a smaller, more 'normal' looking. The goblin was dressed in all white, and it bowed deeply to ANkha. She just sat there, blinking at it, until it handed her a letter. The assassin took it, opened it, and read it to herself. All the happiness left her face, like a veil of darkness dropping over her. Slowly, she folded the letter, and stared into the fire. The goblin didn't move.

Loeyla was alarmed at her sudden change in moods. "What's wrong? What happened!" Ankha raised her eye's to the mixed-demon's face, and answered in an odd voice,

"It's an assassination request. This one guy is offering me $3,000,000 to kill this man." She looked across the fire at Rain, whose face was carefully blank, but his eyes radiated disgust. Sighing, she continued, "And, because of a few other reasons as well, I'm going to do it." Ankha nodded to the goblin, he bowed again, and ran off into the night.

Slowly, the cat demon rose from her spot around the fire. She stood there a moment, and just looked at each face, her friends. Lastly, she looked at Rain. For a second, he mat her gaze, plainly showing her his contempt. Then he snorted in disgust, and left for his bed. He lay there, his back to her. Ankha shut her eyes, and tucked the letter into a pocket. Then she turned, and left. They watched her go.

Sessho noticed the white first, and picked it up. It was the letter that Ankha had received. She had missed her pocket and accidentally left it behind. Swiftly he unfolded it, read it, then handed it to Loeyla. She read it through once, and gasped. The others turned to her.

"What's that, Loeyla?" Asked Kagome.

"It's Ankha's letter." She said in a tight voice.

"Read it out loud!" Kagome said. Loeyla complied.

"Black Lullaby,

I require your services. There is a man, Requem Gords, who must be eliminated. I have been studying this man for a time, for he is my rival, and to have information for you, if you accept my offer. I hear you need a reason besides money to kill a man. Odd, but I will give such a reason to you. In fact, I have two.

The Price: $3,000,000

Reason One: he habitually adopts orphaned children, then sends them to work in his mines, where they are starved and beaten into obedience.

Please consider my offer.

Gobline Kyng

P.S. This is the second reason. If you do not accept, I will send my armies to kill every last one of your friends. And even if they run, I will have them hunted down and slaughtered.

I will make sure of it, and you will watch. Then, and only then, will you die, Ankhale Suneye.

Rammahallen"

The camp sat there for a while in silence. Then they all broke out talking at once. They all knew about Rammahallen, how she was the orchestrator of Ankha's parent's death, after that unfortunate meeting with Niroku. Order was eventually restored, and it was decided to set out at first light after her.

Rain had heard it all, and was silently screaming at himself for being such an ass. After spending the afternoon with her, he should have known there had to be more than money. She was going to save their skins, and he had treated her like trash. He listened to his friends plans, then made some of his own.

When all the rest were asleep, Rain silently left his bed roll, and headed in the same direction Ankha had went. He couldn't see well, so he opened his memory pouch and took out a small blue marble. Holding it in front of his eyes, he read the information inside. Then he muttered a few words, and it seemed to Rain that the world lit up. For inside the marble had been a spell to see in the dark. The demon he had taken it from had been especially hard to get.

Ankha was traveling slow, not wanting to get to her destination quickly. She knew she would probably die after killing Requem, but that did not matter so much. The cat demon also knew that Rammahallen would die first, no matter what she had to do to make sure of it.

Lost in her thoughts as she was, she never noticed Rain behind her until he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!" He shouted at her. Ankha was too stunned to answer, and Rain didn't hive her a chance to anyway. He continued, "We can take care of ourselves! You're underestimating us all! You're probably walking into a trap, did you think of that? Hell, you probably did, but you don't care, as long as you kill Rammahallen, right! Did you think of what that'd do to Shippo and Rorrim! All that aside, you still could have brought us along, or at least me, the letter said nothing against that! One army? Two armies? So? All of us against a couple of armies, of course we'll will! Don't you know by now that we're a team!"

Ankha had bee listening, and getting more and more angry. How did he get her letter? What gave him the right to think she couldn't handle herself? So, she bitched right back.

"I'm only going for the money. You, a Bounty Hunter, should have guessed that. All of the rest of the world have no morals, didn't they teach you that? Like I could care whether you lived or died." She snorted. "Besides, Rammahallen and I have a score to settle." Rain looked at her like he didn't believe her. Ankha dropped her eyes from his gaze, and muttered, "Well, we do." Then she swung her head up and glared at him. "And I fight alone."

At that moment, the sun burst through the trees and showered them with golden light.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Sessho- "Ha, pretty!" (Inhales deeply)_

_Loeyla- "Hey, pass that back!" (He does, she inhales)_

_W.W.- (SIGH!) "I have a story to write, and what do I have to work with? A bunch of druggies."_

_Sessho- (stands wobbly) "Hey, listen here! We got this out of your private stash, so don't be calling us druggies."_

_W.W.- (face goes red)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Unfortunately, with the sun flooding the clearing, goblins did as well. Gobline had sent them to intercept Ankha and kill her before she even got to the town. The goblin were of all sizes, ranging from the small ones she had fought before, to the giant trolls. It was a whole friggin army.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- (inhales, giggles) "You guys are going to have to pay for using my stash." (Giggle. Loeyla and Sessho start singing horribly and swaying in time to their screeching)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Ankha turned to Rain. "Can beat a whole army, huh? Well, prove it." Then she leapt among the teeming masses, claws going like windmills, taking out everything in her path. The Bounty Hunter watched for a second, amazed, then jumped right in to help her, Oblivion (that's his sword's name. Yes, it has it's own name too. I like to name things.) swinging.

They created a little pocket around themselves, killing every goblin in reach. Somehow, they ended up back to back. At that point, the battle lulled slightly, giving them enough breath to talk. Ankha spoke to Rain over her shoulder. "My claws aren't having a large enough effect. I think I had better use a sword."

"You can use a sword?" Rain chopped off another head. One goblin had gotten too close.

"Of course I can use a sword. I can fight with almost anything." Swatting a goblin away with one hand, she dug in her pouch, and lengthened a dagger.

Rain eyed the number of goblins. "We may die."

A bright light entered the cat demon's eyes. "Then let's die fighting!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Screaming a battle cry, she dove back into the masses, Rain right behind her. He separated his sword into the long Chain-Sword type thing, and started killing large amounts of goblins with every stroke. Such a long weapon is hard to control, however, and during one swing, he cut a pouch on Ankha's belt, and a white powder covered his sword. The assassin noticed this. And the next time he swung close to her, she struck two nails together, and lit his sword on fire.

The fire and the powder transferred to every goblin the blade touched, to both the living and the dead. Soon, the clearing was littered with the bodies of the dead, and the flames on Rain's sword were now on them. Rain and Ankha stood alone in the early morning light. They let out a wild cheer of joy, and ran to each other, happy just to be alive. Rain swung Ankha around in a circle as she laughed out loud. Still caught up in their jubilation, Rain kissed her as he swung her down. The cat demon's eyes widened, and she jumped away. As she raised a trembling hand to her lips, Rain, stumbling over the words, tried to apologize. "I, um, uh..."

Ankha squeaked and ran away so fast it seemed to him that she was there one second and gone the next. He considered going after her, but decided against it. He would put off his death as long as he could, he supposed. Rain shuffled of back to camp as Ankha's dust trail settled.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Huh, I'm tired." (Head falls and hits desk, knocking W.W. out. B.B. sneaks up, grabs story and stash, then runs away)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha, all that jazz, and we're not really druggies either. It was just fun to write it that way. Lots of fun. We do stupid things like that all the time. One time, in class we were 'drunk', so drunk, in fact, that when the robber finally shot us out of confusion and frustration, our blood was the color of beer, and we couldn't feel the bullets at all. The blood, if you were wondering, also tasted like beer. Isn't imagination grand? We put it to such useful ways. We should be given a medal.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ch.10**_

_**The Crow's Secrets**_

"What do you mean, 'she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to.'? Of course she does. Our daughter just wasted her first words on her. You're going to talk of Miroku is going to open the Wind Tunnel on you!"

"Stop. NO." Said a very sleepy, small voice. They all looked at Tay, confused. "Stop. No." The voice sounded again, more awake and full this time. It was not Tay! "Stop. No." The voice was getting nearer. "STOP! NO!" It sounded in everyone's ear like someone was screaming in them.

"Ahhhh!" Sango screamed in pain, as her nose started to bleed, eyes streaming with red tears.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_B.B.- (in small dark corner) "Shall I continue?"_

_W.W.- (somewhere outside, completely out of her druggie haze) "B.B., where are you, you little bitch?"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"Who is that!" Screamed Sango, trying to cover her bleeding, ringing ears.

"I AM MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!" Said the loud voice steadily, making them all scream, except for Tay, who was unaffected.

"What do you mean!" Asked Lady Crow, in her cracking voice.

"GUESS." The voice sounded amused. "I SHALL NOT SPEAK UNTIL YOU MAKE SIX GUESSES." They heard footsteps going away.

"Are you...a...demon?" Sango asked, trying unsuccessfully to stop her bloody nose.

"No." Came the faint reply. Whoever it was walked away again.

"A human?" Asked Miroku.

"Certainly not."

"A cat?" Asked Kala.

"Hell NO!" The voice thundered, causing them all to cry out again in pain. Once it subsided, Lady Crow made her guess.

"A God?"

"Goddess. But which one?" The voice sounded like it was about to laugh. "Only two left."

"Bird?" Asked Fala.

"No."

"Only one left." Said Kala. "Let's make it a good one." They were still thinking when something touched Sango's leg. Tayallay was crawling! She got about three feet from the others, and stood holding out her arms to the woods, as if asking to be picked up, and said, "Moon, moon. Woof Moon, Wose Moon, Two Moon on Been." (Wolf, Rose, Being) There was a laugh from their mystery visitor.

"How Old Is She?"

"About two months! She's not supposed to be talking, crawling, or standing!" Screamed a hysterical Sango, who was wondering what was happening to her beautiful child.

"Really?" The voice was closer. "She's Right, Though." All of a sudden, the voice's owner appeared in the form of a woman with hair that was whiter than snow, violet eyes that had slitted pupils, and very white teeth and fangs. Her clawed, slender hands held a blue tipped white rose. Her wolf ears and tail were just as white as her hair. And she wore a white silk kimono with a silver wolf stitched into the obi, sitting on a creamy hill, howling at a golden moon that was on her right shoulder.

She bent down and picked up Tayallay.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "You know, she's just not normal." (Holding B.B. by the ear. B.B. snatches story, holds fingers to head, and disappears.)_

_D.C.- (appears out of nowhere, dragging B.B. behind her) "Is this yours?" (Tosses B.B. at W.W.)_

_W.W.- "Not really." (Grabs story) "This is." (Nudges B.B. with foot) "You can take this back."_

_D.C.- "Nah, it's worthless. They don't buy many adults anymore on the black market." ( B.B. wakes up, bites W.W. on the leg. W.W. screams and drops the story. B.B. takes it, runs away)_

_W.W.- (holding leg) "Does she have rabies?"_

_D.C.- "No, she's just high. She still has your stash."_

_W.W.- "How did you know about–" (D.C. disappears as suddenly as she appeared) "I hate this world I created sometimes, you know that? Especially when other people can appear in it as they please."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"What is your name?" Sango asked.

"I am the Moon Goddess."

"I know that, but every God and Goddess has another name." Sango replied. "What's yours?" The Moon Goddess smiled at Tayallay. "My Name Is **N**ight **W**ind **R**ose. The Rose In My Hand Is A Moon Rose. My Howl Can Be Heard On The Wind..."

"An' s'e prowls the night." Said Tay, smiling back at the Goddess.

"Tayallay, STOP TALKING!" Screamed a still hysterical Sango. "IT'S NOT NORMAL!"

"When Has Her Life Ever Been Normal?" **N**ight **W**ind **R**ose asked, amused.

"Well..." Sango said, deep in thought. She started to mumble to herself, "Right after she was born, she was taken by Naraku as bait...then saved by a baby-crazy cat demon..."

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Ankha- "HEY!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"...then a crow comes and says we must go with it... Then everything is larger than it seems...then she starts talking . . . and crawling...and standing... and being held by a Moon Goddess..." Sango looked at Miroku. "Our child has only had nine months and two hours of a normal life."

"Your Child Is Special. No One Has Ever Guessed, In One Guess, Who I Am." She looked up at Sango. "And I've Tested A Lot Of Humans And Demons Over My Long Life. Only Animals Know Who I Am." She looked at Lady Crow. "You Were Once An Animal Yourself. But Now That You're Human, You Couldn't Have Known Who I Was."

"What are you trying to tell us about Tayallay?" Sango was hysterical and frantic, now.

"Your Child Has Been Chosen By The Gods And Goddesses Of All Creatures. She Is The God Voice. She Will Become Stronger As She Gets Older. Rejoice In The Time You Have With Her, For By The Age Of Five, She Will Be Able To Choose To Have Very Powerful Things. Then Her Destiny Will Take Her Away From You. I Will Be Back When She Is Ready." She put Tay on the ground, and disappeared.

"What the...?"

"Twoof, Twoof!" (Truth!)

"But I still don't get how Lady Crow is a 'Beautiful Crow', or a 'Pretty Crow.'" Sango said.

"Tew, tew, twoof, twoof!" (Tell, truth) Tayallay was struggling on Lady Crow's robes. She chanted "Tew, tew, twoof, twoof," over and over again. Lady Crow's only response was a repeated "Shut up, shut up."

For a while, Sango and Miroku merely watched the exchange. Then Sango became annoyed. She grew about five feet taller and said in a very scary voice,

"**TELL ME.**" Lady Crow sighed and finally told the truth.

"Once I was a very beautiful crow, until a year ago, when I became a human." She spent an hour describing just how beautiful her crow body was, until even Tay, chosen by the Gods and Goddesses of all Creatures, became bored. When Crow finished, she added in an off hand way, "Of course, I don't really look like this." This statement, after pounding through the layers of boredom, was finally understood by Sango. Miroku still had a few more layers of boredom left. Sango said,

"What do you mean?"

"Pwittee." Tay said. (Pretty)

"Yes." Lady Crow answered. Then she snapped her fingers.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Ack! NO SNAPPING!" (Runs off, just in the nick of time for B.B. W.W. had been very close to finding her again)_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

A flurry of black feathers flew through the sir, hiding Lady Crow from sight. Soon, the last feather floated down, touched the ground, and disappeared, like all the others. Before the newly wed couple, their daughters, and the two girls, stood a young woman, a beautiful young woman in a tight fitting kimono.

Predictably, Miroku's hand started to twitch, and he started to drool. A sentence might not have gotten through his head, but a pretty woman in tight clothes sure got his attention. A vein showed on Sango's forehead, and she conked her husband upside the head, effectively shaking him out of his trance. "What's you do that for?" was all he could say before the new Lady Crow caught his eye again. The scene played out over and over, Tay giggling the whole time.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Announcer Guy- "Unfortunately for B.B., W.W. merely ran in a circle, eventually tripping over the hidden B.B., story and stash. Fortunately for B.B., W.W. only grabs the story, not the stash. B.B. continues smoking."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Rain finally arrived back in camp, after dragging his feet all the way there. Ankha had reached there before him, and was even now telling them that she was leaving. He heard her mention the goblin army, but thankfully she said nothing about the kiss. 'It had been an accident, right, Rain?' He asked himself. Squashing a small doubt, he answered himself. 'Right.' Then, gathering up his thoughts, he walked into camp, just in time to hear, "...after I take care of this, I won't be coming back. And I'm taking care of this **ALONE**."

Loeyla snorted. When Ankha looked questioningly at her, the fox/wolf demon said,

"You can't 'take care of this alone', you idiot. Don't you remember what happened last time you 'took care of things alone'? You were trapped in a house for two weeks. You want it to happen agian?"

Ankha's cheeks were on fire. "Well, at least I took care of it–" Sessho cut her off.

"She'll just follow you, you know. She's stubborn like that." He looked fondly at his mate, who was glaring back at him, but a slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Ankha sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. We'll leave tomorrow. Today you all can get ready. I'M going to sleep." She walked right past Rain, not looking at him, and slipped into her tree. Shippo sat under the branches and stared up into the leaves. First, Rorrim only looked at him, but then she joined him in his staring. Soon, something dropped from the tree. Shippo snatched it up and the two children ran off. Rain saw that it was two small stone monkeys with movable limbs and mouths.

The Bounty Hunter said nothing to the group, only went to his roll to sleep. Well, to think quietly. He wasn't able to sleep, not for a while. But, eventually, his brain stopped, his eyes closed, and he slept.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "B.B. is too high to continue her part of the story, so she quit." (Cheering is heard) "Luckily, I know her part, so you can still hear it." (Groans heard) "That's the spirit!"_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Crow shifted back into her old woman form.

"Now, Miroku, follow me, please." She turned and walked toward the Blue DoJoe. They got about three steps before Sango realized that she was about to let her letchy husband walk into a building alone with a sometimes beautiful woman.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop RIGHT there! You two aren't going in there alone! I'm coming with you!"

Lady Crow sighed and motioned to Fala. Fala obeyed her mistress, by freezing Sango. Miroku looked worriedly at his wife. "She'll be all right, right?"

"Yes, she will." Lady Crow looked back at Fala and Kala. "You two will take care of the baby while we are training. Do not let anyone or anything disturb us for an entire month. Exactly a month from this day, knock on the door and we will come out. Hopefully his training will be completed." They went through the main doors of the Blue Dojoe and disappeared from sight.

Kala picked up Tay and took her to a small house on the side of the Dojoe. After she placed the baby on a bed there, she sent Fala to get to child's mother. Fala left a solid trail of ice in her path to make moving Sango easier. Soon, everyone was settled, and the waiting in the small house began.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Ok, back to my part." (Cheers heard) "Oh, why thank you."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

The next morning, they were all ready to go. After a morning of fast walking, they reached the outskirts of town. In a place out of sight from it, they set up camp, and began their work.

It had been decided to gather information rather than just charging in blindly. Loeyla and Rain were asking questions during the day, while Ankha and Sesshomiru stalked the dark alleyways at night. This mode of information gathering continued for about three weeks, and while they heard lots about both Gobline and Requem, nothing was known about Rammahallen. Ankha was getting desperate. She knew the fox was here, but WHERE? No one had ever herd of her, and there was not a trace of fox smell all through the town. The cat demon waited three more days, and ran out of patience.

That night, she waited until the moon rose, then slipped away from camp. She knew where Gobline's house was, and she headed in that direction.

Sesshomiru sat up, shook his head, sighed, and woke up his mate. "She went." Was all he said. His and Ankha's search had just ended for the night, and he was annoyed at this losing of sleep. Loeyla muttered something and rolled over. He got up and woke up every member of camp besides the kids. By the time he had finished, Loeyla had woken up fully and had started stirring up the fire.

They all sat in a circle. "Someone has to stay and watch them." Loeyla said in a froggy morning voice. Kagome volunteered.

"I'll do it. But someone needs to help me." No one said anything. Kagome sighed and said, "Ok, then. We'll draw straws." Inuyasha got the shortest straw.

"NO!" he yelled. "I'M NOT STAYING BEHIND TO WATCH A COUPLE OF BRATS!" His yelling woke up the 'brats', and they tackled him, effectively keeping both Inuyasha and Kagome occupied while the three that were left went off to rescue the cat demon from whatever the hell she might have gotten herself into.

Ankha silently walked up to the mansion/house of Gobline Kyng. In their weeks of gathering information, Requem had come up clean. Gobline, on the other hand, had many shady dealings. The assassin had spent a lot of time mapping the outer side of Gobline's house in her head. She knew the best entrance. Not making a noise, she scaled the wall, then stopped in the shadows under a window ledge, clinging to the cold stone, listening for any movement. Satisfied, she swung up onto the ledge, opened the window and climbed inside.

The cat demon padded down the halls, look for watchmen, or, if she was lucky, Gobline or Rammahallen themselves. She found a watchman, a lone goblin, and slew him before he knew what was going on. Carefully avoiding the blood, she continued walking, noticing that she was going downward. Her hall ended in stairs, also going down. She was about halfway down when voices reached her sensitive ears. The assassin jumped up, and braced herself against the dusty stones of the dark ceiling. 'No one ever looks up, and they all die.' As the goblins walked beneath her, she landed on one and swiftly slit it's throat. The dead goblin's companion shrieked in horror and tried to run. Ankha cut it's throat as well, and it's scream ended in agurgle. She heard alarm sounds coming from below, and knew her time here undetected had passed. The cat demon ran down the last couple of steps and into a large hall. Filled with goblins.

The last thought she had before fighting stopped all other thinking was: 'This may be harder then I thought.'

About the same time as Ankha began to fight, Rain, Sessho and Loeyla found the first dead sentry. Sounds of battle reached their ears, and quickly they ran down the hall, Loeyla and Sessho following Ankha's scent trail, and Rain following them. While running down the dark stair case, Rain nearly tripped in goblin blood.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "It's troll blood that's acidic and can hurt you. Goblin blood is just blood. That's why trolls can't be melted by their own blood, but their blood does melt goblins."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

The scene they ran into was one of death. Scores of goblins were laying on the floor, dead or dying, and still more were attacking the cat demon. They saw her go down under a mass of goblins, still fighting. Immediately they started toward her, slaying even more goblins. When they reached her, Rain and Sessho formed a small protective circle and Loeyla went in to get Ankha on her feet again. Ankha wasn't too badly wounded, but Loeyla asked anyway.

"Can you still fight?" Ankha smiled at her, fangs gleaming, eyes shining.

"If I can breathe, I can fight." The assassin immediately leapt back into the seething mass of goblins, light sword swinging. As she passed him, she tossed Rain a bag. He cut it open and put the white powder on his blade. Swinging it in Ankha's direction, she lit it on fire.

Soon, the entire army lay dead at their feet. Ankha looked sheepishly at her friends.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't stay any longer." Loeyla rolled her eyes, and Sessho said,

"Well, since we're here, let's get this over with." Rain was panicking about his sword.

"Can't you put it out!" He asked Ankha.

"Nope! She said cheerfully. "It has to wear off. Be careful how you hold it!" They started down he bloody hall, and Rain's sword was a good torch. The floor got rougher and more uneven the longer they walked, until they can upon another downward spiraling staircase. At the end of this one was a room, and the end of the room was two thrones. Gobline sat in one. Rammahallen sat in the other. They had been waiting.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_W.W.- "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to tell ya'll something. Gobline is hot. My philosophy is that all male bad guys (and good guy for that matter, but what can you do?) Should be hot, because, as you know,_

_BOXERS + BRIEFS + SPEEDOS It's all good."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Gobline greeted them very politely, inquiring after their health.

Ankha snapped at him. "Was that the plan, kill me, then go after my friends?" Gobline clicked his tongue, shook his head and smiled.

"Manners, my dear, manners." He motioned to Rammahallen, and she rang a bell.

"Are you always going to be a servant, Rammahallen?" Asked Loeyla. "Can't you do anything for yourself?" Rammahallen's face turned red with rage, but Gobline only smiled wider. Nothing more was said right then, however, because the room filled with trolls. 'These again?' Ankha thought. She yelled over her shoulder, "Go for the neck!" And attacked.

But these trolls were different from the one in the forest.

These were _smart_.

The troll she had leapt at plucked her out of the air and tossed her into a wall. She got up right away, and said, "Ouch. I meet too many walls this way."

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Ankha- "Every wall I meet is a potential slamming sight."_

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Sesshomiru had also attacked a troll, and met the same fate. But his troll had thrown him into a wall, not tossed his against it. Why? I don't know. I guess the troll just didn't like him. Anyway, he crashed through the wall. Goblins poured through the hole.

Ankha started hacking away at the trolls ankles, dashing around faster than they could get her. The blood started to melt the goblins. Her friends saw the effects of the troll blood, and steered clear of it. They started copying her, and soon the goblins were gone, and there were only the trolls left. Soon even they were gone, helped along by Rain's still flaming sword. Standing on the remaining bodies of the dead, they faced the two beings on the thrones.

Finally, Gobline was mad. He jumped out of his chair (another note: troll blood has no effect on Gobline, that's why he's the GOBLINe KYNG.) Grabbing his sword from beside his throne. The man ran at Sesshomiru, a being with a sword, but feinted and instead attacked Loeyla. Caught unprepared, the blow connected and she flew across the room, hitting a troll and falling. Just before she hit the ground, Sessho was there, saving her from hitting the bloody floor. In the process, though, he wounded his feet so badly he couldn't walk. Gobline went after the pair, but Ankha jumped in his way, sword drawn.

"What's the matter, Gobline? Are you so weak and unmanly that you can't even take on a female in a fair fight?" She taunted him. He attacked her. She met his every blow, but was distracted momentarily by Rammahallen leaving. That was all the time Gobline needed. He swung hard and his weapon caught her across the abdomen. She landed about twenty feet away, thankfully on a troll, and then Rain was there, asking if she was all right. She stared at him.

"Where the **HELL** have **YOU** been!" He had no time to answer, however, because now Gobline was attacking him. Ankha rose, shouted, "Can you handle this?" As Rain sent his attacker flying, he nodded an affirmative. She left, to hunt down Rammahallen.

Rammahallen ran through Gobline's maze of a house, searching for a place to hide. But Ankha was faster. She zipped down the halls, faster than lightening, following the odor of fox, and soon caught up with her prey. In the blink of an eye, the assassin was in front of the fox.

"Boo!" She said. Rammahallen screamed, and tried to run the other way. But Ankha was there too.

"Like cat and mouse, huh?" She said in a sickly sweet voice. Her eyes hardened, and she pounced. She sang a short song, and Rammahallen went still except for her eyes, that were looking around wildly. Ankha started talking again.

"While I have the time, and the tools, to torture you to a slow death, I don't want your filthy, lying, cowardly, whoring blood to touch me. I could sing you to your death, or simply cut your throat, but going either of those ways is too fast and too good for you. So, I had a dilemma. How am I going to kill you? Well, while we were waiting to find you all, I researched poisons. And, I believe, I have found the perfect one." She pulled out a small glass bottle from her cloak. It was the very bottle the Shikon Shard had been before she had given it to Kagome. Inside now, however, was a deep blue liquid. The cat demon continued her speech.

"Isn't it beautiful? I've always liked poison for killing. This one, called Rision, is rather special, and very expensive, because it's so rare. You see, what it does is sharpen the senses while paralyzing the limbs. But that's only the beginning. After a few minutes, if you have swallowed the poison, you will find it becoming difficult to breathe, as your tongue swells, blocking the air passage.

"Then, the real fun starts. One by one, your insides will explode, and you will stay alive the whole time, until finally, your heat explodes as well. I thank the person that discovered this amazing poison." Ankha uncorked the bottle and force fed it to the trapped fox demon. Rammahallen died, just as Ankha said she would, as the cat demon looked on in satisfaction.

Then the assassin went back to the throne room, to see if her friends were living or dead.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ch.11**_

_**The End**_

Gobline was dead, and Rain was only out of breath. He had definitely gotten better since fighting Naraku. When Ankha appeared, he hurried over to her, and said,

"You're bleeding!" She looked down and saw that the blow Gobline had dealt her had made it through and cut her skin. It was bleeding. She touched the blood, then looked at Rain angrily.

"Don't rub it in." Seeing he was all right himself, she went to check on the other demons. Loeyla was all right, thanks to her mate, just a couple of bruises, but Sessho's feet were burnt really bad. The flesh was actually peeling off. The cat demon handed Loeyla some material, and the wolf/fox wrapped up her mate's feet. Ankha slung the retired assassin over her shoulders, and they hopped their way to the exit. Loeyla offered to help, "He is my husband, after all." But Ankha refused, because in moving him from one narrow set of shoulders to another might make him fall and get hurt worse.

It didn't take them long to get back to camp. Loeyla rolled out the bedroll she and her mate shared, and helped Ankha lay him on it so he didn't hurt his feet more.

Then they recounted what had happened, and Inuyasha went off to pout that he had missed it.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

A month had passed, and Kala knocked on the huge doors leading into the Blue Dojoe. The pair emerged from the DoJoe, and the Lady Crow nodded to the girl. She went back to tell Fala to bring Sango, and Kala brought the baby. Lady Crow took Tay in her arms, and the unfroze Sango, who immediately continued in telling them how she wouldn't allow her husband to do it. Lady Crow interrupted her.

"We're done. It's time to test it." She snapped her fingers, and they were gone from the DoJoe.

3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.3.

POOF! The group of Miroku, Sango, Tay, Lady Crow, Fala and Kala appeared in the middle of Inuyasha and Kagome's camp. Lady Crow turned to Miroku.

"As I taught you, Miroku." Cautiously, he unwrapped his hand and held it, palm out, toward Inuyasha.

"Wind Tunnel, Open!" Inuyasha clutched at the tree in an attempt to keep from being sucked up. Kagome panicked.

"Miroku, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Ankha's ears perked at this. She yelled above the noise,

"Yeah, keep going!"

"STOP!"

"You must believe in yourself." Instructed Crow.

"You can do it, Miroku!" Said Sango.

"Papa." Whispered Tay. But above them all, they could hear Inuyasha yelling,

"HEY, MONK! I NEED TO FEEL MY FEET ON THE GROUND, NOT THE BREEZE BETWEEN MY KNEES!" Miroku said to himself,

"Wind Tunnel, Close." The suction stopped, but Miroku's hand was still uncovered. Sango cheered, and Crow praised her student.

"I bet he's still a letch." Kagome said darkly from where she was helping the swirly eyed Inuyasha to his feet.

"Let's see." Said Crow, snapping her fingers. She turned into her other form, as a beautiful girl, and Miroku did nothing. Sango kissed him, she was so happy.

A few days passed, and Lady Crow, Fala and Kala left for the White DoJoe. Rain had been acting oddly recently, rather silent and reclusive. Loeyla understood why, being a Bounty Hunter herself. It was time for him to 'go'.

And one morning, when they woke up, he wasn't there.

Only a note was left where his bed roll had been.

He had gone to the Training House, to become a Level Seven Bounty Hunter. If he survived.


End file.
